Treasure Planet:Caught between two
by SweetAngel183
Summary: We all know Jim Hawkins and how he found his way onto the Legacy, but happens when he meets a girl? And how did she get on the ship? Jim soon realizes that there's more to this girl then meet's the eye. Treasure Planet re-written with OC Krista.
1. Chapter 1 Friends

_Ok just to let you know April 7,2010 is when I re-uploaded this chapter. I had some grammer issues and I bet there are still some in this chapter but it's better then it was before so enjoy :}_

* * *

chapter 1: Friends

It was a beautiful and calm evening on planet Lazam and as always I was in my room throwing my football up in the air pacing myself, thinking, what well she say? Well she fell the same way? Then suddenly I felt a vibration in my cargo Kacki pants. I grab my phone out of my pocket and answered it. It was her my best friend Maria.

"Hey wats up Krista?" She asked happily.

"Oh nothing just finishing up some homework," I lied Maria didt like when I was locked up in my room bored she would always give a lecture on how I shouldn't be cooped up in my room all day messing with my football when I could be solar suffering or helping my brother stay out of trouble.

"Oh then nevermind."She whrisperd sadly.

"No Maria what happen I said I was finishing up my homework not starting it."

"Ah it was nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to watch some movies with me at my place, my parent are heading out of town for the weekend."

"Sure!" I said in an instance.

"I'll be there in five minutes,"

"More like three minutes. You go way to fast on your solar suffer you should learn to slow down a bit," Maria said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry I'll be fine wheres your sence of adventure Maria?" I said sarcastically.

"Alright just be safe ok, I dont want to lose my best friend."

"Fine I'll be a bit more cautious OK. See you in a little bit."

I flipped my phone to put it back in my pocket. This is my chance to tell her how I felt about her. To tell her I loved her. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. When I opened my door there standing in front of me was my dad and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"So who was that?" He asked even thought he alredy knew who it was.

" Oh..... um....a Maria she wanted to know if I could go over her place to watch some movies," I studdered.

"Oh and when were you gonna tell me about this?" He said in a stern voice.

"Am......well..... I was am gonna- Father cut me off.

"Kris im just messing with ya, go on have fun."

"Thanks!" Was the only word that came out of my mouth. I grab my duffel bag and ran out of my room to the front door. As I made my way to the garage I saw my little brother Kaylam messing with some spare parts. Kaylam had a mysterious look to him he had pitch black ear lenght hair and hazel green eyes he always wore his black boots, brown cargo pants and blackish blue shirt he also had two piercings that held two little golden hoops.

"Kaylam what are you doing now?" I asked.

"Nothing just fixing my solar surfer so I can go free falling of Metrolisam canyon." Kaylam answered going under his solar surfer.

"Kaylam, ah! What if dad caught you doing that agine or the bot cops." I said frustrated.

"Dont worry I'll be fine. Anyways shouldn't you be heading to _Maria's_house already?" He had an evil smirk on his face.

"I swear Kaylam if you follow me like you did last time I'm going to smack you so hard, ahhhhhhhh!" I screamd.

"Look just dont follow me, ok." I warned finally controlling my frustration.

With that I took off full speed on my solar surfer. Half way to the store Maria's voice poped in my head _"you should learn to slow down a bit, I dont want to lose my best friend" _as her voice keeped going thought my head I rolled my eyes and decide to slow down a bit. I finally got to the little store that was about three blocks down from were Maria lived. I walked in the store wondering what would Maria want, well she loves mosh seeds and pickle posh but her favorite snack was raspberry drops so I walked up and down every ail but the raspberry drops were no were to be found. Finally I went up to the casher who was sleeping on a wooden chair I analyzed him for a couple of seconds till I figured out who he was. It was Kevin, Maria's older step-brother. Kevin was 18 years old and still living with his parents he graduated high school, but when he was offered a scholarship to the University of Shiza he had to turn it down so he can help his mom pay the rent. Kevin wasn't half bad he was romantic, sweet, funny, cute and handsome and he also knew my secret that I loved his sister so he would always try to help me when it came to her. He knew I would never ever try to hurt Maria.

"Am, yes Sir I need some help please." I said in a high squeaky voice.

"Sir, sir, SIR!"

"Wo... wo..aaaaa" Kevin screamed as he fell off his chair. He quickly got back up on his feet with his hands behind his back and his eyes close as if he never fell at all.

"Yes mam what can I help you with today?" Kevin said im a deep manly voice.

" Yes, well im going to have to talk to the manager on how your so rude and how you were sleeping on the job."

"What am... why?.... Mam look you can pick any item you want and I'll pay for it. Just please don't tell my boss!" He started stammering trying to talk as fast as he could so I could take the offer.

"Any two and we got a deal."

"Fine, what would you like mam." He dispute.

"One pack of Moon dust and do you have some rasberry dops?" I asked still in my high vocie.

"Yes mam we have some in the back," He stated as he ran to the closet behinde him and took out a box.

"Alright here you go." Kevin said handeing me the snacks.

"Have a nice day you stupid hag!" He murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me Sir!" I asked crossing my arms around my chest.

"I said Have a nice day." Kevin replyed with a fake smile.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Am....No?" It took Kevin a couple of seconds for him to figure out who I was. He glared at me for a second.

"Kris! You meany what was that for you had me all scared for a moment!" He sighed in relief.

"Sorry but I could'nt resist, also it was for my amusement." I giggled.

"Ah, your so evil." He smiled sitting back on his chair.

"So let me guess your going to met Maria at our house." Kevin asked.

"Oh what makes you say that?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know maybe it was the raspberry drops or maybe its because she told me she was going to invite you to watch movies with her." He smirked.

"Wow you'r such a detective and why are you looking at me like that?"

"I dont know maybe because a certain somebody is going to tell another certain somebody how she fells, is this true?" Kevin asked still smirking.

"I don't know you'll just have to wait and see." I said as I walked out of the store with the raspberry drops and the moon stone dust and hoped onto my solar surfer and took off.

* * *

_**HEY GUYS ,OK LOOK SORRY IF THE STORY HAS A LITTLE PROBLEMS BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO SORRY IF ITS NOT THE BEST  
BUT IF YOU HAVE COMMENTS ABOUT MY WRITTING PLEASE TELL ME EVEN IF YOU HAVE IDEAS TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER LAY IT ON ME  
SO YEA BE BRUTAL I NEED THE HONEST TRUTH CAUSE I DO WANT TO GET BETTER SO LATER ON IN THE FUTURE I CAN MAKE AWSOME STORYS  
FOR YALL TO READ SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT .**_

_Ok just to let you know April 7, 2010 is the day when I re-updated this chapter. I had some bad grammer issues and I bet I still have some still in this chapter but it's not as bad as it was before so hope you enjoy. :}_


	2. Chapter 2:Pirates?

Chapter 2: Coming out

A minute later I was at Maria's house. My stomach was twisting and turning as I walked to her front door. As I rang the door bell twice I started to stare at the ground but then suddenly I heard the door swing open. I picked up my head and saw Maria standing right in front of me. She was gorgeous she had brown, thick shoulder lenght hair and dark blue eyes. Today she was wearing her baby blue floor lenght dress and her white apron that covered the bottom of her dress.

* * *

"Hey, wow you took longer than usal I guess you took my advice." Maria chuckeld as she led me in.

"Well that and I stopped at a store on my way here, and guess what I got you." I said in a playfull voice.

Maria had a puzzeld look on her face.

I giggled. "Raspberry drops." I dangled the purple bag in front of her.

"Oh my gosh Krista, thanks! Your the best!" Maria ran up and hugged me.

"And since you've been such a good friend to me I got you a little surprise." Maira whrisperd in my ear.

She grabed my wrist and led me to her room. Maria had a small room but she made it work for her. The room walls were a plain white with wood flooring. Maria liked it like that she was a simple girl, she didn't have much furniture either just a dresser with a mirror, a small desk and a queen sized bed. On top of the bed was a wrapped box. I had a baffled look on my face, and I turned around to look at her. Maria rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Where's your sences of adventure Kris." She giggeld and gently nuged me towards her bed.

"Hey don't be using my words against me." I said playfully.

I started towards the royal blue box, suddenly I heard high pitch chirping I looked around the room to see were it was coming from. Then I realized it was coming from the box , I examined it carefully.

"Kris dont you trust me?" Maria said as she grab the box and handed it to me.

"You yes, the box no." I answered in a cautious voice.

Then I heard high pitch giggeling coming from the box agine.

"Alright Maria I give up what is it ?" I asked.

Maria had a little smile and tickled the box. To my surprise the box turned into a blue blob.

"What is it ?" As soon as I asked the blue blob turned into a miniature version of me.

"It's a morph I bought **_HER _**at Kinapis. Once I saw her she reminded me of you sweet, stubborn, adventures and beautiful so I had to buy her."

I felt my checks heat up. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a movement coming from outside her window. I ran to the window and asked Maria if she was expecting anymore company. Maria turned pale and whisperd no. I felt my heart racing and my breathing was getting heavy as I saw two big, tall sadows coming towards the house. I guess the blue blob knew what was going on cause it was tugging on my shirt and was chirping rapidly in fear, Maria grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs to the basement were we hid behind some barrels. The blue blob flew straight into my pocket shivering but my attention was on Maria, Maria's breath was now getting heavy and her hands were shacking.

" K-Kris oh my god wh-what are we going to do?" Maria stammered.

I put my finger on my lips to show her I needed her to stay quiet. Maria started sobbing, she put her hands on her face to try and stop but she couldn't. I was stunned Maria never cried she wasn't that type of girl who would just sit there and cry like that.

I gently grabbed her hands " Maria dont worry I'll find us a way out of here and I promise you I wont let them hurt you." Maria huged me.

"I promise you to I wont let anything bad happen to you." Maria whrispered to me. I wanted to cry but I knew I had to be strong for the both of us.

**BOOM!!**

The door slammed wide open. I covered Maria's mouth to make sure she didn't scream.

"Com'on girlys we know your in here so come on out we wont hurt you." This voice it sounded poisons and sneaky it had to be pirates I thought. I peaked throught the side to get a better view of the men. There were only two right now. One of them was wearing black boots with black pants and a red baggy shirt with a long torn up jacket. The other wasent human it was some sort of red spider and the only thing he was wearing was a dark purple small sleve-less jacket, but the one thing that you could really notice was his big bright yellow evil eyes.

"Ha, Ha we found ya girls!" The human said as he pushed the barrels out of the way.

I grabbed Maria's wrist and tried to make a run for it, but was pushed back by the spider like creature. We were trapped my eyes were searching frantically for a way out, but it was useless there was no way to escape.

"Wow we got sssome pretty onesssss here don't you think Danta." The spider like creature said.

I pushed Maria behinde me, not takeing my eyes off the two men.

"Well this ones strong and brave." Danta said while walking around me like if he were examining me. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I yelped in pain.

" Lets take this one ." He demanded.

"Wait we haven't checked out thissss one yet Mr. Danta." The poison in this creatures voice send a chill down my spine. He started walking around Maria.

"Sssshe ssssemss to have sssome experiance with kitchen work." The spider creature pointed out.

"Take me please just leave her alone!" I begged.

" Scroop NOW!" Danta demanded agine still haveing his tight grip on my arm. The spider like creature hissed and muttered something under his breath but I could tell what it was. I turned my head to look at Maria she had been standing there this whole time still as a rock as if she were paralyzed. I screamed as Danta's grip tightened on my arm.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" Maria screamed.

"Little girlss ssshould learn to mind there own buniessss." Scrop hissed, and smacked Maria down.

"NO! PLEASE I'll do anything you want just leave her alone." I pleaded agine.

"Fine, Mr. Scrop lets go." Danta ordered, and as I was dragged I was able to catch Maria's attention only to lip the words I love you.

* * *

**_Well guys that was chapter 2 hope you like it. Like I said this is my first story so and ideas or comments just tell me. I relly want to get better at this so I can make better storys for yall to read. So please R&R :)_**

_April 7, 2010 this chapter was re-uploaded *yeepie* :}_


	3. Chapter 3:Cabin Girl

Maria lipped something back, but I couldn't make it out and before I knew it I was being dragged to a small longboat just outside Maria's house. Danta released his hold on me and ordered me to sit and stay. I was surprised that they decided not to gag me or tie me up. Before another thought could cross my mind I looked up and saw Maria through her bedroom window she stood there still crying. The engines roared and took off full speed ahead and that's when I finally croaked up a tear and whrisperd to myself goodbye.

* * *

We finally stopped at this old abandoned house then finally it hit me. Why didn't I run away? Why didt I jump off the boat when I had the chance? My thoughts were interrupted by Danta ordering me to follow him. He almost reached the edge of the longboat when he realized I hadn't.

"Are you coming?" He asked kind of annoyed.

I responded nonchalantly and slowly walked behind him towards the abandon house I couldn't make a run for it cause the spider like creature that went by the name of Scroop was wright behind me and anyways I wasn't a very fast runner. We entered the house and surprisingly it wasn't empty it had a little bar in the corner and tables in the center of the room were men were gambling. I didn't pay much attention to them I was more concerned on were we were headed.

**Ring!, Ring! Ring!, Ring!**

A vibration was coming from my cargo pocket. I realized I had forgoten that I had my phone on! I hurried to grab it but Scroop grab me by my shirt and hauled me against the wall. He looked though my pockets maintaining his grip on me, he found my phone and crushed it with his claw.

"Little brat who did you call, wass it your daddy or wass it that sssstupid friend of yoursss." There were men all around us all cheering for scroop.

"No one!" I said raising my voice a little to try and not show how terrified I was.

"Mr. Scroop let the las' go she 'ean no harm." Scroop had his head turned and his attention off me so I was able to losen his grip and get away. I decided to make a run for it while everyones attention was on something else I would at lease be able to get a head start. I started towards the door when a huge, bulky figure got in my way. I looked up and took two steps back as my eyes widen, this man was half robot his left eye, arm and leg were robotic.

"Now 'las you wernt thinking 'ov running away, huh?" My heart started to race, but I stood my guard.

"'Las for starters 'wats 'er name?" He asked in a calm sturdy voice.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my stance to one of defiance jutting out my hip.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Las I suggest ya do what we ask, if not than were ganna have some trouble." The man said.

"Fine, It's Krista and whats your's?" I demanded.

"Mi' name is Silver. Now Krista I have a job for 'ya, how would you like to be a cabin boy...,er girl on a voyage." He inquired.

I released my arms and gave him a questionable look ."Why?"

"Thats for me to 'no and for you to 'ind out, are ya in or not?" He had a serious dark look on now.

"No 'Silver' I want to go home!" I sayed determine to get throught to him.

"Well Krissy I like ya spirt but there 'ant no 'ay that is gonna ha'ppen." He chuckled a bit and I clenched my fist.

"Don't ever call me that! My name is Krista!" I said behinde greented teeth.

"Krista ya better get some shut eye cause tomorrow we be taking off ya hear."

"Hey! I still havent agre- Before I could finish what I was saying I was already being haled off to a room.

When we got to the room it kinda reminded me of Maria's room small yet simple. Mr. Danta and Scroop through me on the floor.

"Dont get any smart ideas of running away kid cause me and scroop are going to be guarding your room all nite k." He smiled and left the room with a thud.

I crawled in bed and curled up like a ball. I didt know where I was, I didt know were I was going or how long I be gone or if I was ever going to see my friends and family again. I cried myself to sleep that night hopeing and praying I would never wake up.

* * *

"Krista!, Krista!" a high voice was calling. I was to sleepy to answer the call.

" Krista!, Krista!" I felt a tug on my shirt.

" KRISTA! The voice yelled.

"What!" I yelled back.

It was the blue blob from last night. Krista!, Krista! it squealed as it played out the scenes from last night.

" I know I know and I don't even know what to do!" I sighed and looked up at the blue blob.

"I'm sorry I did'nt catch you'r name,"

"No name." The blue blob said turning into a question mark.

Hmmmmm I began to think.

"What about, Alex do you like it?"

The blue blob turned into a thumbs ups.

"Alex it is then." I couldn't help but giggle a little. Then a knock came from the door.

"Krista are you ready were taking off in 30 minutes ok." Danta said though the door. I moaned in defense.

"Krista." Danta raised his vocie.

"Fine!" I yelled back. I got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. Once I was done with that I walked back to the bed and I stared at the door wondering if Danta and Scroop were still there. I decided there was no point of trying to escape. Even if I was able to get out of the room Silver and the rest of the men were probably in the main room getting ready. I got up looking around the room to see if there was anything that could tell me were I was or were I was going. As I was walking towards the dresser I tripped and landed face first on the floor. I shook my head and looked to see what caused my fall. It was a bag and it looked familiar. I got up and grabbed it, it was my bag. I opened it to see if all my stuff was still in there and shockingly it was my brush, watch, extra shirt, pants, and my picture of my mom, dad, Kaylam, Maria and Kevin.

"Krista you ready?" Danta asked thought the door.

"Whatever." I groaned.

"Common Alex."

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R. OH AND IF YALL HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME OK AND ILL TRY MY BEST TO INCLUDE THEM IN THE STORY K :)_**

_This chapter was re-uploaded on April 7,2010 :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Ring a bell

Alex zoomed into my pack and Danta escorted me down the hallway to the main room where Silver and a couple of other men were talking. I made my way to a small table in the shadows and of course Danta came and sat in front of me.

"Come to tourcher me some more?" I said irritated.

"Actually no I came to talk to you is that alright?"

"No, actually that's not alright im a little ticked off right now, mabey its because I was taken from my friends and family and I'm being forced to be a cabin girl on a voyage!" I scoffed.

"Well sorry if I was trying to brighten up your day little miss attitude."

"Whatever." I mumbled. There was a long and thick silence between us and I for one enjoyed it.

"Krista look Silver put you in my charge so like it or not were going to be seeing alot of each other got it!"

I glared at him for a second "Danta I can take care of myself I don't need you or anyone to babysit me ok!"

Danta glared back."I'm not thrilled about it either, but im learning to deal with it. I suggest you do the same!"

Danta stood up and pushed his chair in. "Get up it's time to go." He demanded turning towards the door.

"Would it hurt you to say please?" I murmured under my breath as I stood up. I'm guessing Danta heard me cause he glanced back at me and smiled.

* * *

_3 hours later......_

We had arrived at a spaceport and by the looks of it, it was the Montresser Space Port. Alex swooped out of my bag and genitally nudged my chin.

"There you are Alex," I said happily. I kept walking not paying any attention to were I was going and to my luck I bumped into something, more like a someone.

I dropped my bag and all my things fell out.

"Oh im so sorry I-" I was cut off.

"It's ok look let me help you with that." He started helping me grab my things.

"By the way my names Jim whats your's." I did'nt respond I was to busy trying to pick up my things as fast as I could.

"Hello are you ok?" Jim asked. I shook my head trying to focus on what was happening.

"Oh yeah am.. my name is Krista." I finally said standing back up.

"Well nice to met you Krista, well I got to go I hope I see you soon." He smiled and left. There was something about that guy he seemed so friendly not like some of the guys back home. Danta interrupted my train of thought.

"Krista this way!" He yelled.

" I'm coming!" I yelled back. When I was by Danta's side my eyes widen as I stared in awe. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Welcome to the R.L.S Legacy." Danta annouced. I keeped staring at the ship in wonder.

"Now Krista you'r a cabin girl on a voyage not a guest on a pleasure cruise OK! That means you have to work and work hard got it." By the time Danta was done talking I was already on the ship.

Me and Alex decided to explore the ship a little. As we were playing around in the shrouds something caught my eye. It was a man in a strange yellow outfit talking to a feline that was probably the captain. I decided to go over and talk to them maybe they knew were we were headed.

* * *

"I am Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty Business, but I won't bore you with my scars." She started.

"You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Am I don't believe I've had the honor to Ms. Amelia." I interrupted.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Amelia questioned.

"Krista Everheart at your service and I presume that you are the captain and this fine man here is the first officer." I said maturely.

"Why yes you are absolutely correct Ms. Krista and this is Dr. Delbert Doppler and this young man here is Jim." Amelia sayed sternly.

My eyes widen as Jim approched me. "Well we met agine Krista." He chuckeld as we shoke hands.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely banter." Dr. Delbert said although he sounded a little agitated.

" Jim, you see, is the one who found the tresu--" He was cut off by Amelia squeezing his face.

"Doctor please." She looked around.

"I would like a word with you in my state room." She led the others to a room, and closed the door, locking it behind them. Curiosity build up in me until I could't take it anymore. I ran to the locked door and stood there listening to the conversation there conversation. I was only able to hear bits and pieces here and there. Amelia was saying something about Dr. Delbert then about a map. A map I thought maybe a treasure map, could it be? My thoughts were cut short as the door knob was twisting open.

"Ms. Krista is something wrong?" Mr. Arow asked, but judeging by the look on his face he already knew why I was there.

"Am.... I... I was wondering were the kitchen was." I lied.

"Well follow me I have to take Mr. Hawkins and Dr. Delbert down to the kitchen as well." He stated.

As we made our way down to the kitchen Jim and Dr. Delbert were complaining about the captain that why should she make Jim work and that shes working for Dr. Delbert not the other way around. Apparently Mr. Arrow didnt like this so he scowled the two and pointed to a figure that was covered in smoke.

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow called. Silver steped out of the smoke.

"Why Mr. Arow sir, bringing in such fine and distinguished guests to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." Silver was kissing up to the first officer typical for a pirate I thought.

I turned to Jim he was wide eyed and whrisperd something under is breath. Dr. Delbert was introduced to Silver, but when it was Jim's turn he did't seem to thrilled about it. Silver put out his hand to shake Jim's, but instead of mechanical fingers there were pointy objects. Judging by Silvers face it was sopost to be a joke, Jim just glared at him and Silver went back to his work.

Silver's arm was amazing when it came to kitchen work he was able to make a pot of stew in under two minutes. He grabbed 3 bowls and filled them with the stew.

"Here, have a taste of my famous bonzabeast stew." He handed Dr. Delbert, Jim and I a bowl with a spoon. Jim and I watched as Dr. Delbert tried it. He used some big words I couldn't understand, but apparently he liked it. I looked at Jim wondering if he was going to try it next.

"Go on Jimbo, have a swing." Silver said. Jim stared at his bowl, then suddenly his spoon turned into a straw and sucked up the stew until the bowl was empty. The straw then turned into a pink blob.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief, so that's where you was hiding." Silver exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Jim asked in awe.

"It's a morph!" I said almost yelling.

"Thats right las how did ye know?" Silver smiled as the pink blob nudged his chin.

"Cause I have one to her name is Alex." As soon as I mentioned her name she came flying out of my pack and was licking my face.

"Well morphy I see I just found ya a new friend." Silver winked at morph. It didn't take long for the two of them to fly off out of the room. Then a bell rang.

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to watch the launch Doctor?" Arrow asked.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have super luminal jets?" Delbert said excitedly. Everyone that was in the room just looked at him in confusedment.

"I'll follow you." He said to Mr. Arrow. I giggled a bit, apparently Dr. Delbert has a different way of putting things.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge Silver." Silver, who had at that moment tasted his stew again, spit it out in surprise.

"Beggin' your pardon sir, but I alredy have to take care of the las and-"

"Captain's orders, you are to see that the new Cabin Boy and Kitchen Maid be kept busy." Arrow said, going all formal again. He turned away and went upstairs, while Jim and Silver protested. I giggeld agine cause it was like seeing two brothers being punished. Jim turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Well this is going to be fun." I whrisperd to myself.

* * *

**_Remember any ideas or comments just tell me ok. I'm also hopeing to but a little edge on Krista just so she wont be such a pushover. But anyways R&R please and see ya later:)_**

_This chapter was re-uploaded on April 10,2010 for grammer issues. (P.S I might still have some mistakes but hey it's better then before XD)_


	5. Chapter 5:Past

Silver went about his business and Jim was still glaring at him with so much hatred I decided to break his thick wall of silence.

"So Jim were you from?" I asked as I grabbed a purp and sat on the counter were Silver was cutting vegetables. Jim followed my led.

"You know these purps look like the ones back home on Montresser, you ever been there?" He was starring at Silver so I decided not to answer.

"Cant say I have Jimbo." Silver was trying not to put so much intrest in the conversation. A loud noise came from the deck.

"Ah off with ya lad and watch the launch. You too girly, there'll be plenty of work a-waitin' for you when you come back." Jim still seamed angry as he walked up to the deck I started to follow him when Silver called me back. I turned to face him.

"Krista ya did't tell Jimbo how ya got on the ship 'ight?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Good we don't need him to be getting into things he shouldn't. Now go up on deck and I'll met ya and Jim up there laters." I rolled my eyes and ran up onto the deck were I found Jim walking around observing the crew as they did there work. Jim turned and saw me starring at him and he gave me a crocked smile. I was about to say something when suddenly Jim was floating in air. I looked down and saw that my feet weren't on the ground either I started to do turns and flips cause I didt know how to control my balance. As all this was happening I found that I was going higher than everyone else! My eyes went wide and I started to kick which made me go even higher. Suddenly I felt something grab my waist I turned my head and saw Jim. His extra weight brought us down a little then a purple light went through the deck and we plumed to the hard wooden floor. Jim still had one arm around my waist as we stood up.

"Am Jim were on the ground now you can let go of me." I said in a playfull voice. Jim realized that his arm was still around me and removed it quickly.

"Oh right," His checks turned a rosie color and I couldn't help but giggle. Right then is when we heard the engines roar and the boat shot off full speed. Jim and I were caught off guard and we fell back on the ground, but this time Jim was under me and I was laying on top of him we were face to face. A loud moan filled the air and I scrambled to my feet to see what it was. The noise came from space whales I turned to help Jim back up but saw that he was already gone I started looking around and found him in the shrouds holding a mop and bucket. Silver order Jim to mop the deck then Mr. Danta showed up next to him.

"Krista you got two new friends to." He had a smirk on his face and I knew that whatever he had in store for me I wasent going to like it.

"Say hello to Sargent scrub and captin rag!" He through the scrub and rag towards me and I caught both of them in my hands.

"Your gonna wash dishes today." Danta ordered.

"Oh how fun." I said sarcastically and followed Silver down to the kitchen were there was a pile of pots waiting to be washed. I washed them without a word, Silver was observing me with his cyborg eye while he was cooking. I turned to face him.

"Why are you circling me! Are you a vulture in another life!"

Silver laughed. "Not that I know of 'las."

"Then stop observing me and let me do my damm job!" My back returned to face him and I continued washing the dishes with more force. Silver grabbed my shoulder to face him again.

"Now look here Krista did't ya mom teach ya to be more respectful to 'er elders?" I looked away and returned to the dishes.

"No she, am died a couple of years ago." I trailed off.

"Oh, how so?" Silver asked in a concerned voice. I looked up and sighed my back still faceing him.

"She left on a trip to complete her training at the Academy and well lets just say she didt make it there." Silver came up next to me and grabbed the scub out of my hand.

"Why dont ya go up on the deck and see what Jim is doing." He gave me a halfharted smile and I returned it back as I ran up on deck.

* * *

"Cabin boysss sssould learn to mind there own buniessss." Mr. Scroop hissed. This cant be good I thought and according to Jims face he was going to see how far he could take this.

"Why you have something to hide bright eyes?" Apparently Mr. Scroop didnt find the joke as funny as I did. He grabbed Jim by his shirt and held him in the air.

"Mabey your earsss dont work ssso well?"

"Yeah to bad my nose works just fine." Jim commented. Scroop banged Jim's back on the mast still holding him high. A sharp claw was against Jim's throat thats when I dashed towards Scroop and kicked him on his side. He hissed in pain and Jim fell to the ground I was going to kneel to see if he was ok, but I was grabbed by two of the other members. Scroop got back up.

"Ssso the little cabin girl thinksss sshe can fight me, well letss sssee about that." Scroop said as he hit my stomach. I moaned in pain.

"Let her go!" Jim cried but they all ignored him.

"Any last words, Cabin Girl?" the spider asked, and I struggled but whoever held me was too strong.

"Mr. Scroop, do you know what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze, real hard?" I knew that voice it was Silver he calmly walked forward and grabbed the spider's arm with his cyborg arm. He pulled it behind Scroop.

"Now if you dont mind of letting the girl go." The two men who held me loosen there grips and I fell on the ground holding my stomach. Jim came next to me and carried me to my hammock.

"Jim im alright it was just a hit." I said hissing in pain.

"Yeah that might be, but you got hurt trying to save my dumb ass." He smiled down at me as he placed me down onto my hammock.

"Jim im not a poor, defensive, little girl I know how to take a punch and give one." I said trying to sit up.

"I kinda figure that out when you kicked that spiders ass." Jim laughed and so did I.

"Anyways I beter be getting back to work," Jim was heading for the stairs. " See you tonight?"

"Tonight." I answerd as he took off. It took about ten minutes after Jim left for me to fall fast asleep.

* * *

**_I was going to write more but my computer keeps shuting down by itself so yea sorry:( dont worry I promise to update this week and yall know the drill any comments or conserns or ideas just message me or Review ok. _**

**_Wherever Girl: Thanks for the heads up:) Please keep reading this story is just getting started :)_**

_This story was re-uploaded on April 10,2010 for grammer issues. (P.S I might still have some so please don't be mad....)_


	6. NOTICE AND A CRY FOR HELP :

OK JUST SO I DONT GET IN TROUBLE

I DO **NOT** OWN TREASURE PLANET, BUT I **DO **OWN KRISTA SO DONT EVEN TRY AND PRESS CHARGES ON ME AND KRISTA.

MARIA: What about me im part of the story to.

ME: Oh yes Maria no one would even think about foregetting you :}

KAYLAM: Your leaving me out to remember im Krista's brother.

KEVIN: Hey hey hey, guys get over it this story is mainly about Krista, Jim and Maria.

ME: Thank you Kevin now on with the story :)

EVERYONY: Yea!!!!!!

Me: As soon as I update:}

MARIA: Should I get the fire going?

KEVIN: Yea get the pitch forks to.

ME: Am guys whats the fi-fire for and pitch forks? :{

EVERYONE: GET HER!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6:Realizing our fate

I was laying face down on the hammock my legs were dangaling off to the side. I rolled over and the result ended in me falling to the ground. I rose up on one elbow, alert now.

" Shit what time is it?" I got up, grabbed my bag and started searching through it franticlly, finally I found my watch on the side pocket it read 8:15.

" Hopefully Jims still on deck." I mayed my way towards the stairs up the deck, but stopped when I saw Jim talking to Morph and Alex.

" Well this was a fun day, makeing new friends like that spider physico." Morph responded by shape shifting into a min Scroop, Alex on the other hand shifted into a miniture version of Jim with a medal around his neck.

" Na, Krista's the real hero." Jim said rubbing his neck then turned to Morph who was still shaped like Scroop.

" A little ugler" Jim told Morph. The pink blob hide his face then bursted out laughting uncontrolable and evily. I tryed to hold my laughter, but it seamed irresistable. Jim jumped a little apon hearing me laught.

" Oh, hey Krista, am how long were you standing there?" Jim gave me a half smile then continued rubbing his neck. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him then sticked out my arm and shifted my fingers to look like spider legs.

" Spider physico, really Jim." Jim blushed and continued moping the deck. I went to sit on one of the barrels.

" So I know it's none of my buniess and you dont have to tell me if you dont want to, but how did you get on this voyage anyways?" Jim looked up at me his face blank as though trying to find the answer in his head.

" It's a long story i'll tell you later ok." He's vocie sounded harsh yet steardy. Jim returned moping, but with more force. A memory poped into my head from earlier that day when I was washing dishes and Silver asked about my mother.

" How's your stomach?" Jim asked not taking his eyes off the spot he was moping. I was suprised at the sudden question.

" I'm ok it was just a hit." I said standing up.

" Yea well thanks agine for saving my life." Jim finally stopped moping and leaned on the side of the ship next to me.

" Jim forget about it trust me ive been through worst." I crossed my arms and leaned aginst the side of the boat alongside him. Jim picked up his head to look at me he opened his mouth, but quickly returned to the floor. I stared at him confused on why he decided not to talk. Then a vocie came from behinde me.

" Thank the heavens for 'lil miricales it's been an hour and the deck is still in one piece." Silver was dumping some kind of rubish from his big tan cooking pot off the side of the boat.

" Las how are ya?"

" Silver dont get so worried im a tough girl ok." Jim chuckeld a bit.

" Oh you dont belive that, Jim?" I pushed his shoulder.

Jim brushed off the hit. " No I do belive you can kick ass, but your only a girl no one is relly going to take you seriously." Silver gave him a shut-your-yap look.

" You know what I dont care what you or anyone on this damm ship thinks of me" I stood right in front of Jim to show him I meant buniess.

" I dont belive that." Jim got closer we were face to face for the second time that day.

" Ok, ok break it up." Silver pulled us apart and turned to Jim there was a long silence then finally Silver broke it.

" Did't your pap ever teach ya to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver's face was half serious half conserned.

" No he was more of the leaving and never coming back sort." Jim glared at me, I turned my head so I would meet his eyes.

" Oh" Silver was eyeing us then a smile went across his face. " Well like it or not im going to be pounded a few skills in yall's thick skulls-

" Wait you cant do that!" I inturupted.

you wont sleep, drink, eat or scrach your bum without my say so." Silver finished.

" Dont do us any favors!" Jim added.

" You can be sure of that lads you can be sure of that, now go get some shut eye yall are going to be puting to work of your life tommorow." He laughted and brushed us to our quarters. Jim and I walked down the stairs still shocked and angry at what just happened.

" Well better get to sleep before we brake our backs tommorrow." I said rolling my eyes.

" Yea whatever, goodnight " Jim whrisperd as he walked to his hammok which was across mine. I sighed and took off my boots to put them next to my bag, it was dark in the room the only light source was the little port hole that was just above my hammok. I starred into the pool of stars and driffted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_" Hey baby girl!" _

_" Mommy you'r back!"_

_" Oh Krista only for a couple of days, then I have to go back to the Academy."_

_" Please dont go"_

_" Honey I have to and plus this is my last course, then well have our own boat and i'll be captin daddy well be first mate and well be together I promise."_

_**Couple days later...**_

_" Mommy is that the boat you'r going on?"_

_" Yes Krista the T.R.S Union."_

_" In six weeks your coming back right."_

_" Of course you and your father are my world and I love you both."_

_" I wish you didt have to leave."_

_" Baby girl dont cry look keep this ring and no matter how long or how far we are apart i'll always be with you, now I have to go I love you."_

_" Love you to, mom."_

* * *

**Ok hopefully yall read the cry for help and hopefully you all find this chapter intresting:} anyways remember any comments conserns anything just tell me:)**

**Wherever Girl: Thanks for the idea I promise it well be in the next chapter if you have anymore I would relly appreciate it thanx:)**

**OMGitsEMILY: Thanks for the review hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I cant wait to finish reading yours:)**


	8. Chapter 7:Confusment

_" Daddy I cant sleep I keep haveing nightmares about mommy."_

_" Sweety mommy's fine she's trainning to become a captin."_

_" I know I just miss her so much."_

_" I know Krista I miss her to."_

_Knock, knock_

_" Daddy you think that could be mommy?"_

_" I dont know let's find out."_

_minutes later...._

_Slam_

_" Daddy what's wrong why are you crying?"_

_" It's nothing sweety,am just go to bed."_

_" Daddy is mommy ok?"_

_" Krista please go to bed i'll (sniffel) ill tell you everything tommorow morning."_

_" Ok daddy I love you."_

_" I love you to honey see you in the morning."_

* * *

Mom! I yelled my body shivering yet it wasent cold. I was fully awake and my head was throbing so hard I thought it would burst open.

" Mom I miss you." I whrisperd to myself. I gave a look at my watch it read 7:55.

" Fuckin shit!" I said trying to put my boots on and brush my teeth at the same time. I ran up to deck into the kitchen and saw Silver talking to Danta. I hid behinde a barrel that was close by.

" What am I going to do with her?" The vocie sounded rought so I knew it was Danta.

" Work her to the bone'." Silver exclaimed.

" Do you know how stubborn she is? She always has a comment for everything-

I covered my mouth to smuther a giggle.

and I cant put her to work with some of these men." Danta was paceing, walking up and down trying to think.

" Why not?" Silver grabbed a purp and startted bitting into it.

" Silver you've seen her she's very beautiful and some of these men have, records." Danta had a conserned vocie on instead of his steardy, harsh, rought tone. Why is he so conserned about me? I thought, but soon stopped when I heard Silver's vocie.

" Your 'ight. Put the las to work with Jim there 'bout the same age." Silver said proudly. Danta stoped paceing and stood there still thinknig.

" I guess your right, but if that boy get's out of line with her I swear Silver." Danta was raising his vocie he relly did't like the idea of leaving me with Jim, but why? Why is he getting so worked up about this? Does he..... No, no way he dosent even know me. Silver asked Danta something, but I was to deep in thought to understand it. Once Danta calmed down he told Silver he was going to wake me up for my first day on the job. I counted to 20 before I came out of my hideing place.

" Krista ya up finally." Silver chuckeld while he was cooking something.

" Yea I know I woke up late I'm sorry." He knew I did't relly mean it.

" Well I got orders from Danta to put you to work with Jimbo, oh by the way Danta be looking for ya las."

" Oh relly." I said sarcasticlly. Silver eyed me crousily.

" Yes, now go ahead and find Jimbo he tell ya what to do."

" Yes, sir." I mocked. I walked up deck and started searching for Jim, but he was no were to be found. I went to are quarters to see if mabey he was looking for me. I was walking down stairs when suddenly I bumped into someone it was Danta.

" Hey, Krista I see your awake now."

" Good morning am, I was looking for Jim have you seen him?"

" No Kris ur, may I call you that?" Danta had a sheepish look on his face.

" No you may not Mr. Danta im sorry, but only my family calls me by that.

" Very well then Krista no I havent seen Jim since this morning but he did say something about moving some boxing to the last floor." I rolled my eyes at the fact that he was acting as if he were first mate or something.

" Thanks." I turned to go back up the stairs, but Danta grabbed me by the my wrist. I turned my head back at him wondering what else he wanted to tell me. He did't say anything for a couple of seconds he just stared at me finally he spoke.

" Krista you can call me Danta if you want we dont have to be formal."

" Mr. Danta if you dont mind I would relly feel more comfrtoble being formal."

" Alright then Ms. Everheart i'll see you tonight at super."I sighed and went to go and meet up with Jim. He was at the last floor were the longboats are. Jim was counting boxes with morph I creeped up behinde him.

" Good Morning Jim." I whrisperd in his ear. Jim jumped a little and triped over some rope wich made him fall on his but.

" Ow!" Jim said rubbing the spot . " Krista what was that for?"

" I dont know mabey its because I like scaring you." I laughed.

" Ha Ha Ha." Jim mocked.

" Anyways what are you doing down here?" I said helping him up.

" Silver wanted you and me to bring 30 boxes of spices down here for safe keeping, but when Morph tried to wake you up this morning and you did't want to I decided to get it over with." My checks blushed in embaressment.

" Sorry I was just haveing a nightmare last night, I promise to make it up to you." I grabbed the last two boxes and stacked them ontop of the organized stake in the little storage closet.

" Dont worry about it I'm use to it." Jim ploped on the ground and leaned his back on the wall.

" What do you mean?" I was now intrested in this conversation.

" My mom owns an inn on Montresser and every since my dad left it's been harder to keep the inn going so I help her from time to time." Jim started rubing his arm egerd to ask something.

" What about you?" Jim asked.

" What about me?" I was trying to avoid this part.

" Hows you'r family like?"

" Am.... well, I have a little brother his two years younger than me and he's like me in a lot of ways adventures, stubborn, self confidant, head strong, but he gets in a lot of trouble solar surfing-

" Your brother solar sufers?" Jim interupted

yea I do to. Actully im the one who taught him how to do all the tricks. Then there's my dad he's a profetional cook he was so post to be a co-captin, but thinks kinda got fuzzy when my mom died." Jim was shocked at what I told him, but didt say anything he just waited for me to continued. I sighed.

" My mom wow she, she was an incredable women. Her name was Anua her and my dad met at the Academy she was studying to become a captin and my dad wated to become a co-captin. They became friends then started dating 3 years later. About 4 years into there dating my dad proposed and 2 years later they had me. By the time I was 7 she had to complet her trainning and went off on a boat called the T.R.S Union. Man i'll never forget that day when she left, me my dad and my brother all went to the spaceport to see her fly off and before she got on the boat she promise to come back and we would all be together but it never happened. Five weeks later we got a knock at our door and it was about my mom. Dad had waited a day to tell us the news he said that the boat was invaded by pirates and everyone had got on a longboat including my mom but then she heard someone calling for there daughter. She decided to go and look for the girl so when everyone left she stayed. My dad sayed that she found the girl but when they were about to leave the pirates cought them Anua fought as hard as she could but there were to many guys. The girl was able to get out of there but my mom she just didt make it." Tears started to fell my eyes and run down my cheeks leaving clear sparkly tracks behinde. I turned my head so Jim would't see me cry, I hate to cry infront of guys it tells them in weak and small. Jim saw the tracks of tears and ran by my side comferting me with a hug.

" Krista im sorry." I jurked away from him.

" Sorry for what it's not your fault my mom died that my mom broke her promise to me!" I raised my vocie at him Jim starred at me his expression changed from consern to anger.

" Well sorry for trying to comfrot you. You know I know how it feels to lose someone you love to feel like no one understands you. Just aaaaaa!" Jim ran up the stairs out of sight and I just stood there felling stupid and ashamed. Of course Jim knew what I was going threw he's suffering it to.


	9. Chapter 8:Apoligize's and a surpise

I sighed in frustration. Great now I have to work with someone who hates me, way to go. I mentally kicked myself and I forced myself up the stairs. Halfway up a blue blob flew into my face.

" Alex there you are, were have you been?" Alex turned into two small blobs one pink and the other blue, playing together.

" Well at least one of us is haveing a good time on this dam boat." The blue blob spun around my head and landed on my shoulder.

" Where is Morph anyways?" She then turned into a mini Jim sitting in the galley.

" Oh" I sighed agine this time in annocyed.

" Alex I dont know what to do with this guy. I'm trying to be friends with him, but I dont know I guess im just overwhealm with everything that's been happening. I should't be takeing out on him......... I guess I better apoligize huh?" I leaned aginst the wall of the stairs thinking on how to apoligize to him, if he even let's me talk. I ran my fingers through my light brown lose hair.

" So you want to come to see the fireworks fly?" Alex nodded and zoomed up the stairs towards the galley. I had to run to keep up with her, but slowed down when we came down the stairs into the galley. Jim was sitting on the counter top pealing potatoes, Silver was across from him stirring something in the big metal pot that sat in the middle of the small kitchen area. Jim looked up from the potatoe he was pealing. One glance at me and he rolled his eyes.

" Jim look im sorry ok I was just mad about my mom not keeping her promise, I did't mean to yell at you." I said trying not to scream. He jumped off the counter top to stand wright in front of me so we could be face to face.

" Look i'll acepet your little apoligize, but- Jim rubbed his eyes so he wouldt lose controle of his anger.

nevermind just help me with the potatoes, ok." His vocie was harsh and demanding. I rolled my eyes as he turned back to the counter, it took all my power not to beat the living shit out of him. I grabbed a bag of potatoes and sat on a chair across from Jim, I grabbed my pocket knife that was inside my cargo pocket and startted pealing the potatoes.

" So 'las how did ya sleep?" I jumped at Silver's question I had tottaly forgot he was even in the same room, he was so quiet while Jim and I were haveing are little "conversation".

" Oh, am ok I guess." I said not takeing my attention off the potatoe. Silver turned from his work to face me.

" Las I shuggest ya take off that ring before ya bend it doing some of the heavy work."

" What, oh you mean my silver band am no thank's it's relly speciale to me and I would rather take my chances of bending it then it being missed place or stolen." I smiled as I grabbed two more potatoes out of the bag.

" Ah, whatever ya say 'las." Silver chuckeld going back to he's work. The room was silent for a minute or two till Jim broke it.

" Krista I never was able to ask you last night so I might as well ask you now. Why do you call yourself Krista Everheart when your real last name is Kingston?" Jim asked calmly jumping back off the counter to grab another bag of potatoes from the barrel.

I was wide eyed at the question. " How did you know that?"

" I got my ways." He smiled waiting for me to answer.

" It's none of you'r buniess boy'o."

" Toche"

" Jim I don't think it's the best idea to annoy me while I have something sharp in my hands." I pointed my pocket knife towards him.

" Alright fine I wont ask anymore question's." Just as Jim finished talking Mr. Danta came into the galley.

" Ah, I see Silver's has alredy put you two to work." Danta laughed and sat at a table across from me.

" If you call it work." I commented grabbeing even more potatoes out of the bag.

" Well I just got word that were going to be stopping at a port tommorow to do some buniess." Mr. Danta said leaning on his chair.

" And were also going to a party." Jim and I whooped at the idea of going to a party.

" There's just one catch, well for ya'll." Danta said in a seiouse tone.

" What is it ?" I asked courise.

" The captin want's Mr. Hawkins to esqourt you Krista."

" WHAT!" Jim and I said in union.


	10. Chapter 9:Bucket of water and a Scrub

Jim and I looked at each other wide eyed.

" That's right the captin say's it's manditory. I would esqourt you myself Krista, but im the one who's going to be doing the buniess and so is Mr. Arrow. Amelia is going to be esqourted by Mr. Doppler and the rest of the crew must stay on the ship." Danta sighed as he sat up on the chair waiting for either me or Jim to say something when we did't he went on.

" Tommorow Krista and Jim well wake up at exactly 6:00 to report to the galley then you two well go down to port to find something decent to wear that means a dress and heels for Krista and a tux and shoes for you Jim." That final statement knocked me out of my shock.

" No! I dont think so, go to a party alright, get esqourted by Jim mabey, but wear a dress and heels no fucking way I would rather eat gym shorts and die!" I said standing up and grabbing a scrub and bucket.

" Krista's right there's no way that im going to be esqourting her to some damm party and there is no god damm way im going to be wearing a fucking tux!" Jim added.

" Jimbo, Kista watch yall's tongue! " Silver retorted and Jim and I rolled our eyes.

" Well sorry guy's, but it has to be done no if's, and's or but's about it trust me i've tryed." With that Danta left the galley, I walked towards the sink to fill the bucket I had in my hands with water.

" And what do you think you'r doing?" Jim turned to me annoyed and frustrated.

" What do you mean Hawkins?" I said innocently.

" I mean why do you have a bucket full of water and a scrub?" Jim asked nonchantley.

" Why do I need a reason to have a bucket full of water and a scrub, mabey I just want to have a bucket and a scrub did you ever think of that?" I said grabbing my pocket knife and putting it back in my cargo pocket. Jim smiled at me and chuckeld a bit.

" No, but seriously why do you have a bucket full of water and a scrub?"

" Can we stop saying a bucket full of water and a scrub it's kinda getting annoying." I pointed out walking towards the stairs.

" Only when you tell me why you have a bucket full of water and a scrub." Jim said following me.

" Well if you must know Jimmy im going to go and do some actual work anyways it looks like you have everything under controle here so see ya." I starrted walking up the stairs when I heard Silver call my name. Damm it and I was so close to leaving I said to myself, and turned back down.

" Yes, sir." I asked aginst grunted teeth.

" I need ya and Jimbo to do me a little favore." Silver said not looking away from his work.

" And what may that be?" I said sarcasticlly.

" I need ya to go and grab me some cloth and rope it's up in the crow's nest and Jimbo I need ya to grabb me some fruiet and spieces down at the hollow's." (A/N: just made it up Hollow's mean's were the longboats are sorry,but I had to name it something :} ) Jim and I both groaned in union and starrted up the stairs. Once on deck Jim left to the hollow's which left me all alone to face the task of haveing to climb the long pole up towards the crows nest. I gulped slivia and took a deep breath in. It's not that bad Kista just climb the crows nest grabb the dam rope and cloth and get the hell back down. I wasent relly scared of height's, but I was scared of falling and being in major pain.

I grabbed ahold of the ledeg and starrted to climb the pole, about half way up I starrted to panic. Your alredy half way up come on don't be a baby I thought to myself then I heard a hissing vocie call me.

" Ah, poor little cabin girl iss sssscared why dont we help her." I felt thumping on the pole and turned my head to see what was going on. It was Scroop and some other guys kicking the pole, if they kicked any harder then I would problably fall off.

" Scroop stop you'r shit!" I yelled out, I turned my attention back to my task, but as I lifted my hand to grab the other ledge anther thump went throught the pole and I quickly loss my balance and fell. I squeezed my eyes shut and scream for help, but it did't work I ended up landing on the hard wooden floor. A shot of pain went through my side's as I tryied to stand up and I fell back on the ground.

" Little bitch ssshe an't woth nothing." Scroop hissed as he grabbed me by my arm and stood me up.

" Oh and your sssslut of a friend too what wassss her name oh yeah Maria.

" Leave her and me the fuck alone you- before I was able to finish Scroop slaped me across my face. I raised my hand to hit him, but he coughted it before I was able to.

" Wow the girl has a ring isss it real?" He asked a smirk crossing he's face.

" Go to hell! " I said spitting in his face Scroop yelled in disgoust and grabbed my ring from my finger.

" Dont you dare! " I yelled kicking his spider leg's this caused him to fall and drop me. I craweld around the floor looking for my ring, but it was no were to be found I glared at Scroop who was still on the ground and lashed out on him. I jumped on top of him punching him stangiling him till on of the other crew members grabbed me by the arms and dragged me off of him.

" Let me go! let me go now! " I kept screaming.

" Krista, Krista it's me Danta calm down." Mr. Danta picked me up bridal style and carried me to the galley somewhere between there I fainted.

* * *

**_Yeah chapter 9 all done woooooo!!!! Remember to R&R please._**

**_SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO......._**

**_OMGitsEMILY: LOL well I tryed to keep Jim's persinality but sometimes it's hard............ Anyways thanks sooooooo much and cant wait to read the rest of your story:)_**

**_Wherever Girl: Im glad that the last chapter was to your likeing *evil smirk*.... Oh thanks for the ideas loved them and hoped you found this chapter to your likeing:)_**


	11. Chapter 10:Mr Danta and Jim

I felt my head throbbing and my schouder's acke. I fluttered my eyes open to see I was in a strange room. I tryed to strech, but my side's protest aginst it. I pushed my head depper into the pillow trying to remember what happen that made me endup in this damm room. I turned my head to the other side and to my suprise saw Jim sitting on a chair his arms and head on the bed and the rest of his body on a wooden chair. I smiled and giggeld at the sight, man how long has he been like that? I thought.

" Jim wake up." I whrisperd in his ear mabey he could tell me what went on earlier. But of course he just switched his head to the othe side and groaned.

" Jimmy Jim Jim wake your ass up come on!" I starrted shaking him till he finally got up. He shook his head a couple of times then starred at me in shock for a moment.

" What's wrong? What happen?" I asked in confusement.

" Krista are- are you ok?" He studderd still shocked.

" Well my head fells like I been hit by a truck, my shoulder's and side's are burning like hell so when you put it all together you get a No." I said smiling.

" Krista you'r not so post to be awake yet the doc, said you should be dead asleep till tommorow morning." Jim said ploping back down on the wooden chair. I slowly sat up.

" How long have I been out?"

" About 3 hours." Jim said with a smirk.

" Why you so happy?" I asked.

" Cause it's funny how you can stay so calm and joke while being in major frekin pain." Jim answerd.

" Oh now were using the word frekin." I said sarcaticlly.

" Yes Silver is trying to teach me to " be more wiser " with my words."

" Ha ha suck's for you." I mocked.

" Hey! he's going to make you do it to." Jim said.

" And why is that?" I commented proudly.

" Because your a " young lady."

" Ha!, if he finds wearing boy clothing, fighting and curseing ladyish then by all means." I said ploping my head back on the pillow. The room was silent for a couple of seconds till Jim's vocie broke in.

" Well, you know you wernt what I expect." Jim said sofly with that beautiful golden smile.

" Well Jimmy you wernt what I expected either I mean most of the guys that live on my planet are bascilly jerks."

" Oh well I'm glad to know im not a jerk." Jim commented with a chuckel.

" No, but you are a dumbass." I giggeld.

" Oh so you think?" Jim sat up straight on his chair and glanced around the room as if he were looking for something.

" I know so boy'o." I said grabbing my pillow from behinde me and smacked him in the face with it. Jim grabbed the pillow from me.

" Na ah remember im in major pain." I pointed out.

" Just wait." Jim said sitting back down on the chair.

" Wait for you to forget." I retorted with a smile.

" I would't be so happy right now if I were you." Jim said leaning his elbows on his knees.

" And why not?"

" Cause Scroop's not gonna be to happy with you when he wakes up tommorw."

" Ah Scroop can bite me!" I said rolling my eyes.

" Yea well dinner is gonna start in a few hours and the captin whants to talk to us before so........ can you get up?" Jim asked getting off his seat and lending a hand.

" Yes I can manage Jim I don't need your help." I snapped at him playfully while I was slowly trying to get my legs off the bed. I groaned in pain as my leg's moved. Once I got off the bed my knees began to shake, but before I was able to fall Jim cought me.

" Jim I said I can manage!" I said.

" Apperantly you can't so I'm going to carry you ok, and dont try and argue about it cause you'r not gonna win." Jim smiled.

" Fine!" I snapped. Jim picked me up bridal style and carryed me to the galley. The whole time Jim was carrying me I could't help but feel like something was missing I just decided to brush it off. As we entered the galley we heard whrispers and comments from the other crew members we relly did't pay much attention to them. Jim carryed me to a table were Mr. Danta and the captin were talking.

" Sorry were late." Jim said kinda childish as he sat me on a chair.

" Mr. Hawkins why were you carrying Krista?" Mr. Danta said standing up from his chair.

" Becau- I decided to interupt before Jim blow his top.

" Mr. Danta Jim was only carrying me cause I could't walk down here by myself."

" Oh, alright then." Danta blushed and slowly sat back down.

" Now Krista, you and Mr. Hawkins well be attending the ball tommorow evening with Dr. Doppler and myself the whole point of this is to trade our goods for some imformation on our distantion." The captin said in a demanding order.

" Mr. Hawkins there is to be no funny buniess you are to strictly esqourt her to the ball and back on the ship. Do you got it?" Mr. Danta said.

" Whatever." Jim whrispered under his breath.

" Mr. Hawkins." Mr. Danta raised his.

" Alright I got it!" Jim said doing the same thing.

The captin stood up from her chair her hands behinde her. " Mr. Hawkins I know you have more respect for you guardian than that. Anyways getting on the situation on you'r clothing Mr. Danta and I well be going into port tommorow you two are to acommpine us and buy something decent to wear."

" Ok." I said slowly.

" Yes now Krista Mr. Hawkins well carry you down to the imfermarie so Dr. Doppler can examine you once done with that Mr. Hawkins well bring you you'r dinner and keep you compine till tommorow morning." The captin was about to walk off when Mr. Danta spoke.

" Am captin why dont I take Krista to her room, anyways Mr. Hawkins has kitchen duty."

" Hmm, well I supose so. Mr. Hawkins in 20 minutes you are to bring Krista her dinner and well you know the rest." Ms. Amelia said walking up on to the deck. Jim rolled his eyes and went to Silver's side who was chopping some meat. But before I could say hi to Silver Danta picked me up.

" So how you feeling?" Mr. Danta asked.

" Fine I guess, but still in pain." I responded with a groan.

" Oh well you should be feeling good in no time, Dr. Doppler relly is'nt a doctor, but he know's he's medican." Cool is all I could say cause I felt a little uncomfrontable in this situation. I relly did't know were Mr. Danta and I stood. He's reaction from Jim carrying me and the idea of me and Jim working together relly stirred him up, but why? that's what I had to find out.


	12. Chapter 11:Green slim?

Once we got to the room Mr. Danta laid me on the bed and I groaned a thank you.

"No problem," he said sitting on the wooden chair Jim was sitting in awhile ago. There was an awkward silence for awhile till Danta broke in.

"Krista you need to be more careful with your work or you could really hurt yourself." Mr. Danta said sitting on the edge of his chair with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Oh yeah cause it was all my fault I fell!" I said in defense.

"Krista I'm just saying-"

"Mr. Danta I know you're just trying to do your job, but can you please back off!?" I stated.

"I'm just trying to look after you!" He yelled standing up from the chair pushing it back against the wall.

"Well stop it I'm not a baby I'm 15 years old!" I yelled back.

"So? I'm 18 and I still ask for help every once and awhile!"

I went wide eyed at that statement. Mr. Danta, 18 years old I could not believe it he seemed at least 23.

"Krista you know what your problem is? You're too proud. You're-you're too proud to admit you're wrong or that you're scared!" He glared at me with eyes that could melt medal.

(knock, knock!)

"Ahem... Hello?" It was Dr. Doppler. He opened the door a little to peek through.

"Oh good afternoon Mr. Danta." Dr. Doppler said opening the door fully.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. I nodded a little but Dr. Doppler didn't seem satisfied with my response.  
"Krista is everything between you and ahem, Mr. Danta alright?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah," I answered sitting up and pulling my hair behind my ears to show off my double pierced ears.

"Ah, good.... so how's your injury?"

"Um Doc I don't mean to sound rude, but can you please give me my medicine. I can't stand this pain much longer!" Once I had finished talking I felt a sharp pain coming from my stomach and I screamed.

"Aha, that's what I've been waiting for!" He exclaimed excitedly as he ran towards a wooden cabinet and grabbed out a needle and a black bottle.

"What's happening?" I hissed. He didn't answer me he just grabbed a little medal table and placed the needle and bottle on top of it.

"Krista can you please take off your shirt?" He asked me.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Krista we don't have that much time I need you to take off your shirt please! You can cover yourself with the blanket." He was grabbing the wooden chair and taking off his red jacket and placing it on a hook that was right next to the door.

"Fine!" I took off my black shirt and covered my chest with the white blanket. Dr. Doppler told me to sit up and bend my back. I did this slowly trying to not cause more pain. He got the needle and punctured my lower back. I hissed in pain, but I didn't dare move. Once he took out the needle my pain went away and was replaced by a warm sensation. Dr. Doppler then told me to stick out my legs and I did as I was told. He opened the black bottle and stuck his hand in it, when he raised his hand out of it this weird green slim covered his hand.

"Alright Krista hold on this is going to burn a little," Dr. Doppler warned. He immediately slapped it against my leg and started rubbing it up and down. I yelled in pain as I felt a fire like sensation run up and down my legs. Once he was done the green colored slim turned into a shade of blue then just disappeared.

"Dr. what- what is that?" I asked amazed at what just happen.

"It's a slim called Clourad it's only found on Janap." He answered.

"And Janap would be…?"

"A jungle filled planet," he answered. "The only life on the planet are some kind of exotic animals. People cannot live on it cause of its air. The air is filled with a toxic gas that if inhaled can cause you to have hallucinations then end up dead." He finished.

"Oh well that explains it."

"Well I'm going to go and wash up and you can put back on your shirt." He said walking towards the door.

"Oh um yes thank you so much Dr. Doppler."

"You're welcome Krista I'll see you tomorrow then." He closed the door behind him and I was finally alone.

"Well today has been a fun day." I said to myself. I got off the bed and grabbed my shirt. I started walking towards the door when suddenly Jim walked in.

"JIM!" I yelled dropping my shirt and turning around.

"Oh!" I heard him say as he quickly closed back the door followed by what sounded like a curse.


	13. Chapter 12:Gowns and Drama

Ok Im so sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it 3 Enjoy **KGKGKG**

* * *

I felt goose bumps cover my entire body and heat raise to my cheeks.

"Dang it!" I whispered to myself. "How can this day get any worse?!" With that I turned around, picked up my shirt that was on the floor and placed it back on. I was about to open the door when I heard mumbling coming from the other side. I placed my ear on the door to get better hearing.

"Is she al'ight?" A deep voice asked.

"She's fine."

"Good 'cuz she's deh only one who has a connection wit deh boy."

It was Silver and Danta talking again.

"Silver I was just wondering what are we going to do with Krista when the voyage is over?" Danta asked.

"Lad ya know deh code, if she wants she could become one o' us."

"And what if she doesn't?" Danta asked concern filling his voice.

"Well, ya know deh rules." Silver said in a soft sad tone.

"I'm going to visit the lass."

"Wait," Silver stopped him. "A word o'advice lad," Silver told him, "don't get too close ta deh girl."

"Why?" Danta asked.

I could hear Silver's sigh even through the door. "Jus' trust me," he warned, "fer your own protection."

Before I could give it a second thought I ran straight back to the bed and covered myself with the blanket to pretend as if I never left the bed.

*Squeak*

"Um, Krista can I come in?" Danta asked peeking through the door.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So how you feeling?" Danta asked closing the door behind him. I sat up on the bed playing with my hands.

"A lot better actually, thanks for you're concern," I said mostly to myself.

"You ready?" He asked going over to lean on the wall next to the bed, he had his hands crossed over his chest and had an amused face on.

"For what?" I answered.

"Tomorrow night," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Danta asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing I'll be ok," I reassured him, "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes ma'am at 6:30 sharp," Danta said standing up. He looked disappointed that I didn't tell him what was wrong with me. Actually I don't even know myself, I feel excited, scared, and happy all at the same time. Just thinking about dancing with Jim sends chills down my spine. Danta was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Danta!" I called him.

"Yes," he turned around.

"Thank you" I told him.

"You're welcome," he replied back with a smile. He left the room which meant that yet again I was alone. I felt hungry, but I didn't want to go outside and risk the chance of running into Jim so I decided to just go to bed. I went back to my hammock.

I slowly opened the door and tipped toed all the way down to my hammock. Once I got there I saw Alex dead asleep in my bag and I went against waking her up. Looking around I found that only other person that was asleep was Scroop, being to tired to do anything I just fell on my bed and stared at the stars till I went into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Krista! Wake up!" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and automatically freaked and startled I punched straight out.

"Ow!" I opened my eyes and saw Danta on the floor covering his nose.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said leaning down to check out the damage I did on his nose.

"It's ok, I'm ok," Danta said shifting his nose up and down. I giggled a bit then stood up to check the time. It was 6:10! I ran towards the bathroom which was locked.

"Hello is anyone in there!" I yelled banging on the door. I leaned my ear on the door and heard... farts?

"Ewwwwwww!" I said walking away from the door.I grabbed my boots and started putting them on, once I was done I turned my head and saw that Jim was still asleep! I turned right to see Danta still on the floor messing with his nose. I put my finger on my mouth to signal to Danta to stay quiet. I quietly walked toward Jim, he was sleeping on his right side so I had total access to his ear. I pulled my hair to the side so I could see what I was doing, and I took a deep breath then whispered with a loud breath:

"Good morning sunshine!" Jim screamed and fell to the ground.

I chuckled but covered my mouth to smuggle my laughter.

"Krista!" Jim screamed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Jim she got me too, only worse," Danta reassured him.

"Jim time to get up," I said clapping my hands together. Jim groaned while getting back on his feet, he went towards his bag which was right next to his boots and grabbed a toothbrush and some toothpaste, he started for the bathroom door when I stopped him.

"Jim it's um...... occupied at the moment," I said grabbing my bag which still held a small sleeping Alex.

"Ah, great!" He whimpered.

"Well it seems like you're still not ready so I'll be waiting on deck with everyone else." I started up the stairs when Jim called my name.

"What?" I asked turning around. He threw a pillow at me and ran up the stairs before I could remove the pillow from my face.

"Beat ya," Jim smiled.

"Oh no you don't."

I ran up the stairs which lead to the deck and I scanned the area for Jim, but he was no were in sight. Suddenly I felt something hit me across my face, it was cold and slimy. I whipped it away with my hand and saw that it was purple? I turned my head in the direction the purp was thrown and saw Jim's head popping out of a barrel.

"Found ya!" I yelled in delight. I ran towards the barrel and jumped in. The barrel was big enough to hold both of us, Jim was sitting with his knees up to his chest I sat there on my knees for a second when an idea came to my mind. I got real close to him until our faces were only a few inches away.

"Got cha," I giggled jumping back out of the barrel. I started running until I bumped into something. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my bottom.

"Ha! Nice ta see ya lass," Silver said helping me up.

"Oh um, hey Silver," I said dusting myself off, but not even five seconds later I was thrown right back on the ground.

"Hey!!!" I yelled.

"Sorry." I heard Jim say. Silver helped me back up then Jim.

"So are ya pup's gonna be okay with the Captain and Mr. Danta?"

"I guess," Jim answered shrugging his shoulders. I took a look at my watch and it read 6:25!

"Jim we need to go now or were gonna be late." Jim and I started walking towards the Captain's quarters till' Silver called me back.

"I'll meet you there?" Jim asked and I nodded in response. Once Jim was out of sight I slowly walked back towards Silver.

"What is it now?" I asked in aggravation.

"Keep a close eye on the boy and make sure he doesn't know a thing about us, ya hear?"

I looked at him for a second wondering why was this boy so important to him?

"Fine! Whatever!" I said raising my hands in surrender. I hated this! Sneaking around, lying, pretending to be Jim's friend and I wasn't even supposed to be on this boat! All I wanted was to be home with my family.

I started running towards the Captain's quarters, but I stopped in front of the door to catch my breath. I leaned against the railing and covered my face with my hands. I started to think about what I am going to do because I can't run away. They'll either find me or I would get lost trying to get back home. I couldn't tell the Captain or Jim the truth cause if Silver found out he would kill me and everyone on the ship. There was no way out only to wait out the voyage and beg for Silver and Mr. Danta to take me back home.

I raised my head to look at the sky.  
"Maria I wish you were here." Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Ah, Ms. Krista nice for you to join us," Captain Amelia said with a soft cheery voice.

"Oh um, sorry I'm late I was just talking to-," Amelia cut me off.

"I don't have time for your excuses. We only have a certain amount of time until the ball tonight and I expect for you and Jim to be on your best behavior. I don't want you two fooling around like some pair of gorillas, are we clear?" I nodded slowly still trying to grasp what she just said.

"Good now come along we have a long day ahead of us," Amelia ordered as she climbed down the stairs towards the plank. I looked over at Jim who was trying to eavesdrop on Amelia's and Dr. Doppler's conversation.

"Stop it!" I whispered to him.

"Why?"

"'Cause Mr. Arrow and Mr. Danta are in your way. You won't get a clear hearing, go up front and I'll follow."

"Okay, be right back."

Ten minutes later we were at the dock of the planet Elasta known for its beauty and elegancy and founded 200 years ago by two scientists while investigating a planet not too far off called Yamika. And the reason I know this is because I just finished listening to Dr. Doppler's lecture on how Elasta was founded. It ended when we reached the marketplace.

"Now listen up Jim, Krista I am trusting you two to stay together and to spend this money wisely." She handed Jim and I each a brown bag that contained money.  
"We shall meet each other right here in four hours is that understood?" We both nodded in response and watched as Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Dr. Doppler and Mr. Danta walk off. We stood there in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Well see ya later," I said walking off.

"Wait hold on! Where are you going?" Jim asked grabbing my wrist.

"To go find a 'suitable gown' for tonight," I answered releasing Jim's hold on me.

"Fine," Jim scoffed while placing his bag of money in his jacket pocket.

* * *

I wondered around the marketplace for about half an hour until I ended up at the end of the road. I turned around to go back until I saw a small corner store on the far end side of the road. It was called "Blossom" so I walked up to the windows to peer inside, but saw nothing only pitch black. I started knocking on the window  
"Hello is anyone there?" I yelled, but no one answered. I walked to the door and to my surprise it was open. I slowly walked inside. The place was beautiful and it had scented candles everywhere, paintings and a chandelier in the middle of the room. There was some kind of soft melody music playing in the background. The walls were painted gold and the floor was covered in white tiles and there were tables and chairs all around.

"Yes, I was wondering if you by any chance sell evening gowns cause I'm going to this party tonight and I would really love it if you could help me," I said to no one as I walked around the room to examine the paintings on the walls. When I saw something pass through the corner of my eye, I turned around and backed up against the wall  
"Hello?" I yelled but I only heard my echo.

"Must be my imagination," I muttered to myself when suddenly a man popped up right in front of my face.

"Hello nice to meet you my darling. My name is Andrew, but everyone calls me Coco I guess it's because of my long natural dark brown creamy hair." The man was right he did have long dark brown hair but he also had hazel eyes and a pale face.

"Is there anything I can help you with, a manicure maybe, facial mask or even some advice. I do it all," he said grabbing my hand and pulling up a chair for me to sit on.

"Um no thank you I was just wondering if you sold evening gowns here?" I asked and watched the man's face light up; he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a double door white closet.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Andrew practically screamed as he swung open the double doors. I stared in awe as I saw rows and rows of dresses in every size, shape, color and texture.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to try on?" Andrew asked guiding me down one row of dresses.

"No not really, can I just look around?"

"Sure just tell me when you have chosen your gown, and would you like some champagne or wine?" He asked bowing down.

"No thank you I'm fine," I said walking backwards.  
"Now I know why they call him coco," I thought to myself. Andrew left out of the closet and I started going through the rows and rows of dresses.

An hour and a half passed and I still hadn't found a single dress I would actually enjoy wearing. Andrew came back with a glass.  
"I thought you might like a glass of water," he said handing me the glass. I took it from him thankfully and sipped it.

"I can't find a single dress I like, and I only have two hours left till I have to get back." I plopped on the floor and placed the glass next to me.

"Well I'm sorry to have wasted your time Andrew, but I really need to find something to wear so I'll just be on my way." I got back on my feet and headed for the door when Andrew grabbed my arm.

"Wait dear; I got one more dress you haven't seen yet."

Andrew pulled me to the very end of the closet we stopped in front of a big red certain.

"This dress was my first ever design and I think that it well suit you well." Andrew pulled back the certain and there in a big glass box held a wonderful dark purple silk dress, strapless and with a low 'v' shape in the back.

"Wow, Andrew its-its perfect!" He opened the glass case and pulled out the purple dress.

"Go ahead try it on," Andrew demanded. I grabbed the dress and ran to the dressing rooms. When I was done placing it on; I reviewed myself in the mirror. The dress was perfect it showed off my curves at the top then flared down to my toes. The dress was a perfect size not too big yet not to tight it was basically perfect in every way. I took it back off and re-dressed into my kakis pants and black muscle shirt.

"Thank you so much Andrew! I really love it," I said folding up the dress in my hands.

"No, no dear we're not done yet," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Shoes and accessories darling," Andrew cried and quickly walked to his front desk. He pulled a rope and what seemed to be an office turned into a boutique.

"Come on darling we need to make you look fabulous!" He screamed and ran to a wall full of shoes.

"All right now we need something elegant yet sexy, ah these well do perfectly." Andrew handed me a pair of black lace heels.

"Also you need something to carry your stuff in so let's see; I think this handbag well do perfectly!" The handbag was square shape and had a blackish purplish color to it.

"I think that should be it now-" Andrew was cut off by a slam of the front door.

"Uncle I'm back and unfortunately I couldn't get the jackets from Banna Republic." A medium sized man walked into the room. He had brown long hair and hazel eyes just like Andrew the only difference was that this man looked younger and his skin was a tone darker.

"Um, hello my name is Ricardo Garza and who might you be?" The man asked.

"Oh um hi my name is Krista Everheart."

"Nice to meet you Krista, I see you've already meet my uncle Andrew."

"Yes I have and he's been a big help on selecting my gown for tonight," I replied.

"Ah, wonderful and what might you be doing tonight?" Ricardo asked.

"My Captain and I have been invited along with some other friends to attend a royal ball tonight."

"Oh you mean the Renivans ball," Ricardo said eyeing me up and down.

"I'm guessing so," I said proudly.

"Well then I'll see you tonight Ms. Everheart. I hope you enjoyed your visit at the Blossom," Ricardo said kissing my hand. I felt my checks heat up as I smiled.

"Well anyways Krista we need to ring this up for you and get you going so you won't be late for tonight's festivities," Andrew said pushing me out of the room and back to the counter. He rang up my outfit; the price came out to $280 dollars.

"Well that is cash or credit ma'am?" Andrew asked.

"Cash," I answered pulling out my bag of money from my duffel bag. I paid my fee with only $50 dollars left, just enough to grab a bite to eat. I walked out of the store and made my way back to the center of the market place. I started looking around for a small restaurant when I found Jim looking at some solar surfers.

"You're supposed to be looking for a tux not a solar surfer," I whispered from behind him.

Jim jumped around. "Krista stop doing that!" Jim demanded.

"Why? I like scaring you."

"Whatever," Jim retorted.

"Anyways aren't you supposed to be looking for something to wear for tonight? Not looking at solar surfers?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Don't you worry. I already have my tux it's in my bag, and what about yours?" Jim asked rubbing his chin.

"I also got mine in my bag."

"Oh."

"Anyways you hungry I was about to go and eat?" I asked.

"Sure," Jim replied. We both headed for this small restaurant that was across the solar surfer store. We headed in and grabbed a table together, the waiter came quickly.

"Welcome to La Flore what would you like to start off with?" The waiter asked.

"Some purp juice would be nice," Jim said.  
"And a water for me," I said as I grabbed my bag to look for a pen when suddenly Alex popped out.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I said to Alex. Alex in response licked my face and landed on my shoulder. Jim and I were quiet for a second till Jim broke in.

"So Krista what color dress did you get?"

"Dark purple, why?"

"Just asking," Jim countered. Just then the waiter came back with our drinks.

"Would you like to order?" The waiter asked.

"Can you give us a moment please," Jim told the waiter.

The waiter walked off and I took a sip of my water.

"So see anything you like?" I asked Jim looking over my menu.

"Na, not really I'll just probably get a hamburger," Jim answered closing his menu and sipping his drink.

"Me too I guess, some of this stuff I don't even know," Jim placed his glass back down and he smiled at me.

"What is it?" I giggled.

"Nothing, but I have been thinking about something," Jim said leaning in.

"And what is that Mr. Hawkins?" I said sarcastically leaning in also.

"I'm still wondering why you call yourself Krista Everheart when your profile says Kingston," Jim finished.

"Oh well if you must know it's because my moms maiden name was Everheart and when my mom died I wanted to carry out her name, and my dad wasn't mad about me wanting to change my last name he actually thought it suited me cause I act just like my mother," I said taking another sip of my water.

"Wow well that answers my question." Just then the waiter came back.

"Are you all ready to order?" The waiter asked cheerfully.

"Yes we are, can we both get a hamburger please," Jim said to the waiter.

"Sure and how would you like that?"

"Mustard, Mayo, Ketchup and cheese please," Jim and I both said in unison.

"What?" Again we both said together.

"It well be out shortly enjoy your drinks." And with that the waiter left leaving me and Jim in confusion.

"Well that was..... weird I guess?" I said moving my menu to the side so the waiter could pick it up later.

"Weird! Weird! Weird!" Alex squeaked. Jim and I got silent again until I spoke.

"So who taught you to surf?" I asked.

"What?" Jim asked puzzled.

"You heard me, who taught you how to solar surf?" I asked again.

"Um, err... my dad did." I don't know what it was, but his express changed from happy to mad.

"Oh, you don't really like your dad....do you?"

"I hate him! He walked out on my mom and me without a single word!"

"I'm so sorry Jim, but-" Jim cut me off.

"Look can we just get off the subject please." He begged.

"Yea anyways-" I was cut off again by the waiter.

"Here you go two hamburgers with muster, mayo, ketchup and cheese. Enjoy!" The waiter said picking up our menus.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent joking around and laughing. We had about one hour left till we had to meet up with Amelia and the rest of the group so we decided to look around. We were at a book store when I ran into Ricardo.

"Hey Ricardo," I greeted.

"Oh hello Krista what a pleasant surprise meeting you here," Ricardo said kissing my hand.

"Hey Krista I found a book on-" Jim cut himself off when we saw Ricardo.

"Um and who might you be?" Ricardo asked Jim.

"Jim and you?"

"Ricardo Garza and what are you doing with such a beautiful girl?" Ricardo said looking at me with a smile.

"Actually he's my friend and my escort to the ball tonight," I answered for him.

"Ah, so there's no connection between you two?" He asked.

"No just friends," I turned to look at Jim, he was glaring at Ricardo.

"Well I got to go, um nice meeting you Jim," Ricardo said smiling at Jim.

"You to Ricardi," Jim answered.

"It's Ricardo," he said in defense.

"I really don't care," Jim scoffed.

"Hmm, well then I guess I'll see you tonight Krista." He kissed my hand again and pulled me close.

"Promise to save me a dance?" I nodded with a small smile. With that Ricardo left the book store and was out on the road.

"What was that about?" Jim asked angrily.

"What was what about?" I said innocently as I started looking at the books. Jim grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"That Ricardo guy where did you meet him?"

"I meet him while I was buying my dress. Why are you getting so worked up about it?!" I raised my voice.

"Krista don't you see his playing you like a violin!"

"Jim it's none of your concern!"

* * *

Ha Ha got cha! Mawawawawaw!!!! So many question's un-answered like where's Krista's ring? Our what's going to happen to Krista when the trip is over? What happen to Scroop? What's going to happen with Krista and Ricardo? or even better Jim and Ricardo? Mawawawawaw!!!! All these questions well be answere........ later on in the story XD

Special thanks to:

NeverTooLate03: For helping me with my grammer :) and with some ideas for the story :}

OMGitsEMILY: * giggle * Glad you love the story so far

Wherever Girl: Sorry I could't put Silver in this one :{ but I'll try to include him in the next chapter ok :)

Well there you have it folks tune in for the next suprise 3 **KGKGKG**


	14. Chapter 13:The ball

Ok guys this is what you've all been waiting for :P

Remember I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET! sadly disney still does :{ That's ok I still have Krista and her family so HA HA XD

* * *

"Krista I'm just looking after you alright!" Jim was getting real close to me face.

"Jim-" I sighed.

"It's not like I'm gonna sleep with the guy, you can trust me." I whispered back, and Jim backed away a little.

"Yea well I trust you," Jim smiled.

"Do you trust me enough to let me dance with him?" I asked putting my hands behind my back and jutting out my hip.

"Fine," Jim said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, come on Jim I'm a big tough girl, remember how I saved your life?" I giggled nudging his shoulder as we walked out of the book store.

"Yea I also remember how Silver had to save you from being sliced," Jim nudged me back. Jim and I walked around the market for another half hour when we finally found the center of it. We didn't even have to wait three minutes till Amelia, Mr. Danta, Dr. Doppler and Mr. Arrow found us.

"Did you found your proper outfits for tonight?" Dr. Doppler asked.

"Yes sir," Jim and I said together smiling.

"Good, now when we get back to the Legacy you two are to report to Mr. Silver at 4:30 and you are to start getting ready," Amelia ordered looking down at us. "The ball tonight starts at 7:00 so I expect you two to be ready at 6:30, got that?" Jim and I slowly nodded are heads.

"Alright let's head off gents!" Amelia said leading the group back to the boat. The morning went by quickly as me and Jim worked our butts off cleaning dishes and scrubbing the floor. I only bumped into Scroop once when I was scrubbing the floor, he just smiled at me and walked off as if he was satisfied with something, I didn't have time to think about it and just continued with my work. When 4:30 came around, Silver excused us from our work and Jim and I headed off to our hammocks.

"Well that was a good workout," I said jumping into my hammock.

"Yea we really worked out our arms today." Jim flexed his arm muscles to prove his point. I dazed off for a minute wondering how wonderful it would be to have those arms around me, to comfort me.

"Krista, you ok?" Jim asked.

"Huh? Oh yea," I said shaking my head.

"Were you day dreaming?" Jim said smiling.

"No," I answered in defense.

"Yes you were, you know you love this," Jim said lifting his shirt a little so I could see his abs.

"Ha! You wish Mr. Hawkins," I answered going over to my bag to get my dress.  
"If I didn't know better I would think that you were flirting with me," I said turning around.

"Whatever gave you that idea Ms. Everheart," Jim said walking towards me, smiling mischievously.

"Hmm, maybe it's the way you talk to me or maybe it's the way you smile at me. I don't know Mr. Hawkins, but that's some major flirting there."

"Well I don't know where you're getting those lovely thoughts Ms. Everheart, but I can assure you I am not flirting with you," Jim said sarcastically. It was then when I realized are faces were only inches away...again. It was also when I realized how beautiful and mysterious his light blue eyes were and how boyishly handsome he was.

"Krista I was wondering-" Jim and I turned our head to see Danta standing there with a surprised face.

"I-I didn't know I was interrupting you two I-I'm sorry." Danta stuttered as he ran up the stairs. I turned back to Jim and backed away.

"I better get ready, cause you know time goes by really quickly so yea," I said trailing off.

"Yea, um me too I better go to the upstairs bathroom so you can, um use this one," Jim said rubbing his neck and grabbing his bag.

"So see you tonight then?" I asked.

"Defiantly," Jim answered smiling as he walked up the stairs.

Suddenly Alex zoomed into the room squealing.

"Alex what's wrong?!" I asked trying to grab her then I saw the reason why she was squealing and flying so fast. Out of the blue Morph popped into the room chirping "Alex! Alex!"

"Oh so that's why you came zooming in here like that," Alex nodded in excitement then as quickly as she came she left.

.I got my bag, went to the bathroom and started to get ready for the ball.

It was 6:20 when I finally got out of the bathroom. I had taken a shower, blown my hair dry, used my straighten come to straight out my hair, fix my bangs so most of it was on my left side and some was on my right side of my face, placed on my dress, heals, eyeliner, bass, lip-gloss and then finally I was done. I grabbed my purse and placed my makeup in it and headed for the deck were I saw Amelia standing there looking up into the dark blue Elasta sky.

"Captain?" I called.

"Hm, oh Krista there you are," Amelia said turning around to face me. She was wearing a blue cocktail dress that was cut on the side to show off her black high heal boots. It really brought out her figure.

"Krista you look very beautiful tonight," Amelia smiled.

"Wow you two ladies look as dashing as ever," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around.

"Mr. Silver do you mind me asking why you're out and about?" Amelia asked in her demanding voice.

"Ah, Captain remember I have the first watch tonight," Silver said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright then," Amelia said.

"If the Captain don't mind if I can have a word with Ms. Krista?" Silver asked bowing down.

"Fine, but be quick about it," Amelia snapped. Silver took me to the other side of the boat so Amelia wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Silver what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing I just wanna ta say good luck at deh dance to'night."

"Thank you Silver."

"It's me pleasure missy," Silver sighed as he looked into the dark sky, so did I.

"You know I always had hoped that one day I could sail the Etherium with my mom and dad. See things and do things that other people would never even dare to do. To some day be a captain like my mom, but then when she died it seemed like all those dreams just disappeared." I looked up at Silver. He sighed again.

"Krista don't ever give up on yer dream. If ya want it yer gonna have to go an' fight fer it an' then you'll be out there sailing deh Etherium, giving all the Captains out there a run fer there money! An'on tha' day I want ta be right next ta ya watchin' you shine like a solar star." I felt my eyes water and my heart ache. I was at a loss of words and then all I could do was give him a huge hug.

"Thank you Silver."

"Ah, lass you can do great things you just need ta believe in yer self," Silver whispered in my ear.

"Krista it's time!" I heard Amelia call.

"You better be going now lass," Silver nudged me in the direction Amelia was calling me.

"Goodnight Silver," I whispered before I left.

Amelia and I arrived at the ball without a moment to spare.  
The guys didn't ride with us because it was an Elasta tradition for the men to not see the dates until there are announced. The ball was being held at what seemed to me to be a castle, but it was actually the Renivans house. Inside also looked as if it held royalty the walls were a plain white, the floor was white marble and it just had a classical feel to it. Amelia and I were guided to the dining room to wait for our names to be announced.

"Welcoming Captain Amelia and her escort Dr. Delbert Doppler." We heard a deep man's voice call. Amelia walked out of the double doors into the ball room. The double doors closed again.

"Ms. Krista Kingston and her escort Mr. James Hawkins," The double doors re-opened. I walked out onto a staircase, everyone was looking at me I felt my checks heat up. I looked at the end of the staircase and saw Jim wearing a black and white tux. I started walking down the staircase, but kept my eyes on Jim. He was smiling a mile a minute. When I got to the end of the stair case Jim was holding a black box.

"Jim what is that?" I asked.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah," Jim stuttered.

"Were you daydreaming?" I giggled.

"No," Jim blurted.

"Yes you were, you know you love this," I smiled, remembering the conversation we had earlier today.

"Ha, Ha very funny," Jim rolled his eyes. He led me to a table that said "reserved for Ms. Krista and Mr. James" Jim placed the box down and pulled out a seat for me.

"Thank you Jim."

"You're welcome," Jim answered rubbing his neck.

"So what's in the box?" I asked.

"Open it and see." Jim said pushing the box towards me. I opened the box and inside it held a wonderful silver necklace it had one purple diamond dangling in the middle.

"Jim it's perfect!" He got up from his seat and took the necklace out of the box and placed it on me.

"Thank you so much I don't know what to say." Suddenly a tall dark muscular man walked onto the stage.

"This is our first dance of the night and I would like to ask for all of the men to ask the women they escorted tonight to please dance the king and queen waltz," the man announced.

"Then well you dance with me?" Jim asked holding out his hand.

"Of course," I said taking his hand in mine. Jim and I went to the center of the dance floor when the music started playing.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is gone  
The music playing on  
For only two  
So close together

And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye  
And never knew  
So close with waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted is to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far  
We are  
So close... *music playing romantically with a fast beat*

Oh, how could I face these faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
Though we know we are  
So close  
So close, so close  
And still so far...

The music ended, but I didn't even notice. Jim and I were still in the middle of the dance floor staring into each other's eyes feeling each other's heart beat, holding each other so close.

"May I interrupt?" I turned my gaze to...Ricardo?

"Yea, sure," Jim said smiling at me. I placed my head down a bit so Jim couldn't see me blush. Ricardo took my hand and placed his other one on my lower back. Before the music started he pulled me really close so my ear was right next to his mouth.

"You look stunning," he whispered in my ear. Then the music started.

I feel the waves began to rise  
Far across the ocean deep within your eyes  
Silently watching as they fall

"So how has your evening been?" Ricardo whispered as he twirled me out.

"Good I guess."

Strike up the lightening  
Hear my prayer  
Feel the light electric dancing through the air  
Here by the ancient castle wall

"Who gave you that necklace?" Ricardo asked dipping me.

"Jim he gave it to me as a present," I answered as he spun me around.

"Well it is pretty," Ricardo retorted.

"I happen to love it," I said in defense.

Quiet by nature, standing tall  
Old stone circles, they have seen it all  
Caught like a ghost in yesterday,

"That boy wouldn't know quality if it hit him in the head." Ricardo said spinning me again.

"Hey leave him alone he's my friend!" I said grabbing his hand.

Fire and water, earth and sky  
Mysteries surround us  
Legends never die  
They live for the moment, lost in time  
I can hear them call  
Locked within the crystal ball

The music finished. I turned to leave when Ricardo grabbed my wrist, twirled me around and kissed me. I quickly punched him across his face and wiped my mouth with my arm. Jim ran towards me.

"You okay?" Jim asked concerned.

"Yea, but I wouldn't mind a drink. Can you come with me please?"

"Sure," Jim said happily although concerned still filled his features.

"Hmm, well this is nice." I said to myself.  
I had left the party a couple of minutes ago and went outside to the garden to look at the stars. Jim was talking to a bunch of girls when I left him. I also had about five glasses of wine. It was a surprise when I found out that the law on Elasta said that as long as you are 13 and older you could drink. Back on Lazam you had to be 25 to be able to drink.

"Krista you out here?" I heard a familiar voice call and I smiled.

"Over here!" I yelled back so Jim could hear me.

"There you are Doc and the Captain have been wondering where you have been," Jim said sitting next to me.

"Yea, well I'm tired it has been a long day and even a longer night," I said standing up to go through the garden.

"Well I would be tired to if I'd just been kissed then smack that same person in the face." Jim said sarcastically as he followed me.

"Oh my god don't remind me. I can't believe I fell for him I feel like such an idiot I should had just trusted your judgment. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be I'm the one who should be sorry for treating you like a little girl," Jim caught up to me and stopped in front of me.

"Krista I am-" Jim cut himself off.

"Jim I'm sorry but-" I cut myself off.

"Krista I know I've only know you for three day's but I think I may lo-" I cut him off.

"Jim please don't do this," I begged.

"Krista I know you felt what I felt out there and that's what I'm going on about. So what if we've only known each other for a mouth or year no I'm going on what I been feeling since I saw you on the spaceport." Jim grabbed my hands in his.

"Jim there's someone else!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

* * *

"JIM!" I yelled. I looked around the room it was dark I was in my hammock?

"It was just a dream! Thank god," I got up and saw that I was still in my dress and heals. I changed really quickly and decided to go up onto the deck. I climbed the shrouds till I found a comfortable spot. I looked up at the sky hoping it would give me some comfort.

"Mom please help me!" I yelled into the night.

* * *

Don't be mad please! I'm sorry I left it like that, but school's gonna start soon and I know I'm not gonna have a lot of time to write so, yea. :(

NeverTooLate03: Thanx for the tips and the songs name's are So close by **Jon McLaughlin **and Locked within the crystal ball by Blackmore's Night :}

OMGitsEmily: Well I don't think Krista like's Ricardo all that much anymore, but don't worry we havent seen the last of him.

Nin: There was'nt that much fighting, but Krista at least got to have one good punch XD

delphigirl689: Thanx for the request on the song So close and if you have anymore feel free to tell me :)

Ok guys sorry if the ball was kinda short, but my computer keeps shutting down on me so im doing the best I can :} Please R&R remember be honest please :)


	15. Chapter 14:Guilt and Old friends

"I need you!" I keeped yelling into the night.

"Why did you leave me?! You promised you'll always be there for me!"

"Krista," I heard a soft, kind vocie call. I looked around the deck, but found no one.

"Krista up here" The same vocie called agine. I looked up and saw my mom.

"Mom!"I screamed as I quickly climbed the shrouds. She had one hand and her right leg on the ropes so she could dangel.

"Mom how is this happening?" I asked tears rolling down my face.

"It's not sweetheart," She said with a smile. I looked at her with a puzzeld look then I tryed to toch her hand, but it just went through her.

"Oh no," I whispered to myself covering my mouth.

"I'm sorry Kris, but I just missed you so much," My mom said putting a gentle hand on my check.

"Mom please stay I need you, I miss you." I said trying hard not to cry more.

"I can't," She whrispered back a sad look coverd her face.

"Mom please I-I want you to meet Jim!" I said jumping off the shrounds onto the deck. When I got onto the deck I noticed that my mom did'nt follow me. I looked back at her and she was wearing her beautiful, sweet, heartwarming smile.

"Kris-" She sighed as she grabbed ahold of another rope and did fancy flips onto the deck.

"Like I said I can' t sweetheart I can only stay for a few minutes then I have to go,"

"No you don't you can stay with me then we can go home and you can finish you'r training so you and dad can have that boat ya'll always wanted, so we can all be a family agine!" I screamed.

"Krista you know I would if I could! Do you know how much I hate myself for not being there to watch you and you'r brother grow up, to comfort you when you had a bad dream or to protect you when you needed it!" My mom yelled.

"It's just not fair!" I screamed at her covering my ears and shakeing my head. I finally collapsed on my knee's. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know things are tought now espically for you, but I know you can get throught this," My mom said kneeling down to me. I looked away so she did'nt see me cry. She sighed agine.

"Krista I know I broke my promise to you and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I do expect you to finish this voyage."

"But I don't think I can," I whrispered to her.

"Yes you can you'r the daughter of Justro Kingston and Anua Everheart you can do anything," My mother pointed out standing up and leanding me a hand to help me back up. I took her hand and got back up on my feet. I could'nt help but smile knowing my mom belived in me.

"There you go, that's my girl," She smiled toching my cheek agine.

"I love you mom," I said to her.

"Love you to babygirl." She said back. A moment passed by when all of a sudden she turned around.

"Krista I have to go now," She said turning back to me.

"Right now, why so soon?" I asked.

"Because my times up, tell you'r father and brother that I miss them so much and that I love them with all my heart please." She asked, her eye's sparkingling.

"Of course mom," I said with a half smile on my face.

"Ok, goodbye babygirl," She said embracing me in a hug. "And remember im always with you."

Before I could hug her back she was gone. A smile apperad on my face as I walked down the stairs to my hammok and went to sleep.

A few weeks have passed, but I relly did'nt notice cause most of my day's were full of cleaning dishe's, scrubbing floors, carrying crates from one place to the other and getting leasson's from Silver on how to cook and tie knots, but I guess the highlites of my days were being able to go down to the hollows to meet up with Jim. We would either joke around and talk or play games together . Finally July 24 came which meant it was my birthday. I was in the Galley chopping up some meat when Jim came in.

"So how's you'r morning been?" I asked turning around.

"Good, but arn't I the one who's so post to be asking that question?" Jim asked grabbing a purp and throwing it to me. I caught it easily.

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"Because it's you'r birthday," Jim said smileing as he sat on one of the chairs.

"How-how do you know that?" I asked suprised that he know it was my birthday, I did'nt tell anyone about it.

"I got my ways," He answered rubbing his nails on his shirt.

"Yea the same way you found out my real last name?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Pretty much," He answered. I rolled my eyes and went back to my work.

"So how old are you?" Jim asked.

"15 why do you ask?"

"Well you seem younger than that." Jim complamented.

"And I think your full of it." I said turning around pointing the knife at him.

"Hey, be carefull with that!" Jim warned.

"Why you afraid im going to cut you?" I asked waveing the knife in front of him.

"No, but I am scared you'r going to accedently throw it and hit me!" Jim yelled getting off of his chair and cautiosly walking towards me.

"Trust me Jim I am not going to kill you, yet," I said smileing. Jim took the knife from me.

"Should I be scared?" Jim asked putting the knife away.

"Not yet," I giggeled.

"I- Jim was innterupted.

"Ah good morning Jimbo, Krista how's it been going?" Silver said going over a chair and sitting on it.

"Well it's Krista's birthday." Jim said smileing evily at me.

"Jim," I warned knowing his smiles.

"What! I was just wondering if we could do something nice for you'r birthday," Jim said still smileing.

"No im ok. I'm good." I said going over to a pile of dishes.

"What are you doing now?" Jim said sighing.

"Washing dishes." I replyed.

"Why?"

"Just because it's my birthday dose'nt mean I don't have to work."

"Krista you don't have to do da dishe's." Silver said standing up from his chair.

"Silver I said I am fine- Silver cut in.

"I just need you and Jimbo to help me with sumthin." Silver said walking up the stairs. Jim and I looked at each other for a second then followed Silver.

He lead us to the hollows. "Can you and Jimbo untie these here knots? I need to test out these hunks of metal." Silver said pointing to the longboats. Jim and I un-did the knot's and watched as Silver went lower and lower. I looked at Jim and it was as if someone shot him. His smile left and was replaced with a frown. I looked back at Silver, he waved his hand to signal us to jump on. I turned back to Jim and he was smileing at me once agine. Before I could say something Jim alredy jumped into the longboat.

"Com'on Krista!" Jim yelled.

"I think im just going to finish the dishes!" I yelled back.

"Krista are you scared?"

"No!"

"Then come on let's go!"

"What if I miss?!"

"Don't worry I'll catch you!" Jim screamed holding out his hands to show he was ready to catch me. I looked down to see were the longboat was then I closed my eye's, held my breath and jumped. I felt the air brush through my hair as I fell through the sky suddenly I felt something under me. I opened my eye's and saw Jim!

"I told you I would catch you," Jim whrispered to me. He was carrying my bridal style.

"Alright pub's time to get this thing going!" Silver said. Jim sat me down and he went to the controls. Silver was teaching him how to stir it, but before Silver was done Jim was alredy pressing buttons and before I knew it we shot off into the eurithem full speed. We did flips and loop's all over the place, but my favorite part was when Jim went through a shooting star we got stardust all over us espically in our hair. When we were done we went back to the boat. Once we were done putting the longboat back in the hollows we all colapsed and sat back down. I was sitting next to Jim and Silver was across from us. Jim and Silver were talking, but I did'nt pay much attention. I started messing with my hands when I noticed my ring was gone! I looked around me and could'nt find it.

"Krista what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"My-my ring it's gone!" I paniced.

"What ring?" Jim asked.

"My moms ring! The one she gave me before she took off on the Union!" I snapped. I stoped for a second and remembered the fight I had with Scroop.

"Damm it!" I screamed as I jumped off the longboat, but before I could reach the stairs the boat shifted to the right and my shoulder hit the wall.

"What the devil?!" I heard Silver say. Jim ran to my side and helped me back up. We ran up the stairs right behinde Silver. When we got to the deck we saw the crewmen running back and fourth scrambling to get here and there.

"Krista, Jim get ya life lines securied NOW!" Silver demanded. Jim took my wrist and we both ran towards the mast and tied our life lines. I looked up to see Amelia alredy giving orders to the crew.

"Secure those sails!" I heard order. I was going to ask someone what was going on, but soon realized myself. A star that we were passing went supernova!

"! make sure those lifelines are secured good and tight!" Amelia order Jim.

"Ay, captin," Jim saluted.

I started for the shrouds to help secure the sails when Silver tuged on my pants.

"Lass you stay here I'll go and help." Silver said loudly so I could hear him over the yelling and curseing that was going on. Before I could protest Silver had alredy pulled me down and was climbing the shrouds. I waited till he was all the way up till I starrted clmbing agine. There was no way I was going to let the guys have all the fun. When I was finally up I grabbed a rope and tied one of the sails down. I climbed down shrouds when I saw ...... Mr. Arrow FALLING! I looked up from the spot on which he fell and saw something red? I narrowed my eyes to get a better look and saw Scroop laughting. My heart began to race as tears filled my eye's. Scroop pushed overboard.

"Relase those sails!" Amelia yelled. I starrted back up the shrouds even though I was afraid to run into Scroop I had to keep my mind focus on the situation at hand. I undid the ropes that held the sails down and quickly went back down on deck.

"Hold on to you'r lifeline jent's it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Amelia cried.

I looked around franticlly for Jim, but before I could call his name someone grabed my waist, twirrled me around and held me close to the mast. I struggeled to get free but stopped when I noticed it was Jim. He had his arms around me and the mast so did Silver, but he was covering Jim as well. It grow dark and silent very fast then suddenly a blast of hot air bursted out of the star and it sent the Legacy flying out of it's grasp. Jim's did'nt let me go until we heard cheers and laughter comming from the crewmen. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Jim's neck to give him a huge. He returned it.

"It seems that you'r cabin boy did a bang up job on those lifelines," Amelia complamented. Silver and Jim nugged each other playfully. I smiled at the sight.

"Now Mr. Arrow," Amelia called. Then I remembered the horrible inncadent that had happened earlyier.

"Amelia I- My breath was caught in my throat when I saw Scroop holding my ring up.

"Mr. Arrow," Amelia called agine. Scroop gave me and evil posins smile. He grabbed Mr. Arrows hat that was left on the deck and walked towards Amelia.

"Im afarid Mr. Arrow hasss been lost, hisss lifeline wasss not ssecured." Scroop hissed. Amelia looked up at Jim with a sad, terriable look.

"No! No! I checked them all!" Jim said pushing back the crowd of men till he saw all the lifelines except one.

"I checked them all," He whrispered agine. Amelia sighed.

"Mr. Arrow was a fine spacer, finer then many of us hope to be, but he knew the risk as do we all we carry on," Amelia said sadness still carrying her features. As she leftt I saw Scroop give me and Silver a wicked smile and all I could do was glare at him. I decided to comfront him.

"Scroop!" I yelled.

"What do you want brat?" Scroop hissed.

"I know what you pulled with ! What the hell was that!"

"He wasss in my way ssso I got rid of him," Scroop said managing his anger.

"Why blame it on Jim he never did anything to you!" I whrispered with anger.

"All the more reasson to put it on him," Scroop smiled with satisfacion.

"You'r not going to get away with this," I said walking away.

"I would'nt do anything drastic if I were you." Scroop said. I turned around to say something until I saw him holding up my mother's ring.

"Give it back!" I demanded.

"You can have it back only if you do me a favore," Scroop smiled agine. It send chiles down my spine.

"What do you want?" I said behinde grented teeth.

"Oh don't worry I got something special for you," Scroop smiled looking at me up and down. I alredy knew what was on his mind.

"Don't even think about it Scroop!"

"You'r a fiestie one, I like it," Scroop starrted circleing me still eyeing me up and down.

"I would rather die!" I said turning around to face him.

"That can be arrange!" Scroop hissed in anger as he got closer to me.

"Get away from me!" I demanded. But Scroop did'nt obey he grabed my waist and pulled me closer to him, keeping my hands behind my back so I could'nt slap him. Were were inches away.

"If you don't want to see you'r little boyfriend get hurt then I suggest you lissssten to me," Scroop whrispered in my ear. I felt anger and rage build up inside me and I spit in his face. He let me go to wipe off the spit. I quickly takeled him to the ground and found my ring in his jacket pocket. I grabbed it and kicked him in the face as I got up. I ran to my hammok and just layed there motionless. My mind raced with thought's about Jim. I felt guilt run all through my body I should had told Amelia, I should had told Jim.

I woke up when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Jim with a smile on his. He did'nt notice I was awkae yet so I decided not to say anything. Jim went to his hammak and sat down burrying his face with his hands. Then he got back up to take off his shirt. I blushed when I saw how built he was his muscler body looked hevanly. He looked my way and saw me starring at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jim just kept starring at me. My checks heated up to a rosy red so I ran out of my hammok up to the deck. I looked around to see if anyone was up, but it seemed that the only ones up were Jim and I. I walked up the the edge of the ship and starred into the eurithum when Jim came.

"Krista I-

"Jim am can we just forget what happened back there?" I begged still staring up at the eurithem.

"Sure, yea." Jim studdered standing next to me.

"So how did you like your birthday?" Jim asked looking at me. I still haden't even glance at him.

"Well it, am was. Well. Let's just say it wasen't what I thought it would be." I said finally looking at him.

"Is that good?"

"Definatly," I asured him with a smile. Jim smiled back and suddenly I felt my heart race and goosebumps cover my entier body. We got closer and closer, our lips were about to touch when I placed a finger on his mouth.

"Stay quiet and get down!" I whispered as I quickly kneeled to the ground.

"What-what's going on?" Jim asked. I pulled him down next to me.

"I saw a longboat just come up next to us I think it's trying to come in." I explained quietly.

"OK," Jim said slowly.

"Follow my lead," I ordered him. We cautiosly walked down to the hollows to see who was in the boat. It was to dark to see who it was but I was able to see the outline of this person. It apperad to be wearing some baggy jeans and a jacket. It also was a girl I could tell by her figure she was wearing a cap problably to hide her hair.

"Krista stay here," Jim demanded as he quietly ran to a near by barrel to hide.

"Don't think so jimmy boy," I whrispered. I briskly walked to a wall trying to keep in the shadows.

**_BANG!_**

"Jim!" I mumered towards him.

"Who's there?" The girl asked looking around.

"Look im not here to cause trouble im just looking for a friend," The girl stated walking off her longboat.

"Stop right there!" Jim screamed holding up a gun. It was still to dark so I couldnt see the girl only Jim pointing the gun right at her head.

"Who are you?" Jim asked firmly.

"You don't need to know that all you need to know is that im looking for a friend," The girl replyed with no fear in her vocie. Jim got closer to her.

"Either you tell me you'r name or I'll shot you," Jim said alredy frustraded. I caught a glimps of something sparkling and saw that she was pulling out a soward.

"Jim!" I yelled jumping out of my hideing spot and kicking the girls sowards out of her hand.

"Shit!" I heard the girl curse. Then she startted throwing punchs at me I tryed to avoid them the best that I could but I got to admit she was good with one to one combat. Finally I was able to pin her down.

"Now WHO ARE YO- my breath was caught in my throat when I realized who it was. Maria.


	16. Chapter 15:What?

She must have realized that she was starring at me because her eyes filled up with tears.

"Krista is it really you?" Maria asked in a soft voice. I was still in shock so all I could do was nod.

"Oh my god I can't believe I found you!" Maria said joyfully. I got back on my feet and help her get back up.

"Krista you don't know how much I missed you!" Maria said hugging me.

"Get away from her!" Jim yelled pushing Maria back on the ground.

"Jim don't!" I yelled back at him. Jim looked at me puzzled.

"She almost tried to kill me and you!" Jim said raising his voice.

"Jim please," I begged placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine!" He scoffed not taking his eye off Maria. I helped Maria back up and hugged her again.

"OK now can someone tell me what's going on?" Jim asked rubbing his temples.

"Exactly what I was going to ask." I heard a female voice say. We all turned around to see Amelia in a blue robe, (A/D Dr.D is so post to be in a red robe but for some reason it's not letting me but his full name so for now on I'm going to be calling him Dr.D till I can fix this problem.) Mr. Danta in his pants with no shirt on and Silver fully dressed.

"Krista would you care to explain what this girl is doing here!" Amelia asked but it was mostly a demanded.

"Krista was- I covered Maria's mouth so she wouldn't finish her statement and risk everyone knowing how I came about this voyage.

"I'm sorry Amelia it's just err … my sister here was worried about me cause I signed up for this voyage so late that I had to take off in such a rush and I never got to say goodbye to my family. She's now somehow found me and that's how this whole situation came to be." I said making the story up as I went along. I felt Maria's face shift to one of confusement.

"What's her name?" Dr.D asked suspiciously.

"Kayla Everheart we are the same age now." I said quickly.

"Well Krista it seems like you put me in a weird position." Amelia sighed.

"Since she is you're sister I well let her stay but she well be under your care. So that means if she is to get injured or become a medias I know who to blame." I nodded.

"Also am… Kayla it is," She nodded towards Maria. I shock Maria's head up and down to show that she was understanding.

"You well be working with Silver, Krista and Jim to help keep this ship in shape do you hear?!" Amelia said in her captain's voice.

"Yes mam I well make sure she is a perfect angel." I smiled.

"Alright then everyone back to bed we still have a mission to complete!" Amelia ordered turning around and heading back to the deck. Everyone followed except Jim, Silver and Danta.

"You never mentioned a sister," Jim said creasing his brow.

"It am, must have slipped my mind." I said still holding on to Maria's mouth.

"Jimbo go 'et some shut eye. I need to talk to Krista and 'er sister alone." Silver instructed Jim. Jim was about to protest when I lipped the words "Go please." Jim understood and walked away up the stairs. I finally took my hand off of Maria's mouth.

"Krista what is she doing her!" Danta asked.

"That's what I was about to ask her." I said turning around to face Maria but instead of her facing me she was glaring at Mr. Danta then I saw her pull out a pocket knife from her jacket pocket.

"Maria No!" I yelled grabbing the pocket knife away.

"What! Krista he kidnapped you and now you're protecting him!" Maria yelled back.

"Maria," I sighed.

"Look it's complicated," Danta intervened.

"No it's not! You kidnapped her!" Maria stated in defense.

"Guys just shut the hell up and let me explain!" I yelled makeing sure I had everyone's attention. It got quite.

"OK now Maria, yes they did kidnap me but just so I could be a cabin girl on this voyage and nothing else. That's why I just lied to Captain Amelia and everyone else about you being my sister."

"Wait hold one fer a moment. This girl whatever her name is not ya sister?" Silver asked.

"Well am, no she isn't." I confessed rubbing my arm.

"Krista!" Silver said in a worried tone.

"Well I had to make up something." I affirmed.

"So her name is not Kayla Everheart?" Danta asked.

"No it's Maria Galvon." Maria added.

"Ok let me get this straight Maria is not you're sister so I'm guessing she's you're friend?" Danta asserted.

"Yes." I answered.

"And her name is Maria not Kayla right?" Danta asked again.

"Yes that's correct." Maria clarified.

"Ok I only got one more question." Danta said amazingly calm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How did she find us?!" Danta spurted out with his hands in the air.

"Now isn't that the million dollar question," I said turning back to Maria. She stood there with a 'sorry I messed up' look.

"Well once you left my house I quickly ran to the phone to call your father he then called the police which then all of them showed up to my house. I had to explain about twenty times what happened and every time I explained it I broke down into tears."

"I'm sorry Maria." I whispered grabbing her hand and eloping my fingers into hers.

"After that I over-heard your father talking to my brother about how he couldn't loose you and how you were so much like your mother. So that night I packed my things and left home without a single word." Maria trailed off.

"I went from planet to planet asking people if they've seen you. I had no luck till I got to Elasta. There was this one guy I forgot his name he had blonde hair and hazel eyes,"

"Ricardo?" I said bluntly.

"Yea he said he saw you and that he talked to you. I asked him if he knew were you were headed to. He said no but he gave me directions on were you took off, so I followed the directions and when I saw this boat I decided to stop and ask for help."

"Well " I suggest you keep a low profile cause the captain nor anyone else know who or how Krista got on the ship." Silver said.

"Am, ok and if you don't mind me asking who are you two?" Maria asked looking at the two men up and down.

"My name is and this is we well be your supervisors for this voyage. You well also are working with Krista and Jim-" Maria interrupted.

"Who's Jim?"

"You know the boy you were just fighting with?" I said giggling.

"Really, where going to be working with him? Well this is going to be interesting." Maria said sarcastically.

"Well you two better be getting 'om shut eye," Silver suggested.

"But I'm not-

"Maria trust me you're going to need all the rest you can get." I chuckled leading Maria up the stairs to our sleeping quarters.

_Chapter 15 is done! Yea! Finally! And why do I keep yelling?! XD_

_Anyways guys I'm sorry if this chapter short but I didn't want to over pack it with stuff so sorry. I hope ya'll still enjoy it :)_

_Horsygirl69: Yea I know I have grammar problems but I'm getting better so I hope that my grammar doesn't make you want to stop reading my story :) Also thanks for the advice on how to help my computer I really appreciate it :}_

_Wherever Girl: LoL I'm glad you loved my last chapter! Well all I'm goanna say is that Jim, Krista and Maria are going to go through a emotional roller coaster ride if you know what I mean ;) And if you have any concerns or ideas just message me or review. Thanks! I Also want to say great job on your stories and can't wait to hear from you soon :)_

_OMGitsEMILY: Yep Scroop's just a little bastered. I'm goanna have fun killing him *evil laugh* :} *giggle* and you two keep up the great job on your story XP_


	17. Chapter 16:What does it mean?

_Just to let you know I do not own Treasure Planet! Disney does plus if I did there would be a sequal and a t.v

* * *

_

If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

_If you're not the one then why dose my hand fit yours this way?_

"Jim?" I yelled. It was pitch black and all I could hear was Jim voice singing.

_If you're not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

"Jim were are you!?" I yelled again.

_I never know what the future brings but I know your here with me now._

_We'll make it thought and I hope you are the one I share my life with._

"Don't do this! Please!" I screamed.

_I don't want to runaway but I can't take it. I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

"Stop!"

_Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms?_

"Jim!" I yelled once more till finally I could'nt take it and collapsed on my knees.

"Krista!" I looked up to see Jim standing in front of me lending me a hand. I took it and got back up.

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_ Jim kept singing.

"I don't know why!" I sobbed.

_If your not for me then why dose this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

"Krista I love you." Jim said grabbing my hands and enloping his fingers in mine.

"But Jim...I just can't," I whispered hiding my face so Jim wouldn't see me cry.

_I don't know why your so far away but I know that this much is true, well make it thought and I hope you are the one I share my life with. _Jim finished.

Then before my eyes Jim vanished.

"Jim! Don't leave me! I love you." I said in a soft sad voice as I held myself in the darkness.

* * *

"Kris! Kris! Wake up!" I heard someone call.

"Kris its 6:30 time for work!" I opened my eyes and saw Maria shaking me.

"I'm awake! I'm-I'm awake." I trailed off rubbing my head.

"Good now come on Alex and the other Morph is waiting for us in the kitchen." Maria said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's Morph," I yawned.

"What?" Maria questioned.

"The other pink blob his name is Morph and the kitchen is called the galley just to let you know." I said groggy as I got up from my hammock and stretched.

"Alright then it seems like you've gotten use to this place," Maria giggled.

"Yea I guess." I smiled. I scanned the place and saw that Jim's hammock was empty.

"Where's Jim?" I asked.

"In the galley talking to Silver." Maria answered.

"Oh great." I scoffed.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked concern.

"Oh it's nothing I'm just a little tired that's all." I lied.

"Kris," Maria said.

"Yea." I replied.

"Am, you know it's nothing,"

"You sure?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea I'm sure anyways we should go up to the galley and help Silver wash the dishes." Maria answered walking away from me.

"Alright Maria whatever you say." I said following her.

More weeks passed as Jim, Maria and I worked to keep the ship in "tip-top shape" as Amelia puts it. I hadn't seen much of Maria lately. The only time I even got to see her is when Jim and I go down to the galley to eat but even then she's either washing dish's or helping Silver prepare for the next meal. I feel bad for not spending so much time with her but how could I? We were way to busy in our own work that we didn't have time to talk. The only people I do get to talk to are Jim, Silver and Danta. That's because I work with them so I see them every second of every day. The up side is that I've been getting closer to Jim. Well we've gotten into about six fights over the past four weeks but every time we get into a fight we make up and weirdly enough we seem closer then before we had the fight. I Still don't know if I like him as more as a friend but I hope I find out soon because I can not stand these girlish teenage emotions!

"Hey Kris can you help me with something?" Jim asked pulling my hand.

"Jim I'm kind of working here." I said pointing out the broom I had in my hand.

"Please," Jim begged giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I said giving up. Jim led me towards our sleeping quarters.

"Jim why are we down here?" I asked looking around.

"Do you still have that necklace I gave you?" Jim inquired grabbing a box from under his hammock.

"Yea I've worn it ever since you gave it to me." I put my hand on the purple diamond that was around my neck.

"Good now take it off." Jim demanded.

"What! Why?"

"Just please trust me." Jim beckon.

"OK," I said taking off the necklace.

"Now read the engraving on the back of the diamond." I did as I was told and read the engraving out loud.

"You Love life no matter the risks, You Take risks no matter the danger, You Face danger with no regrets this is you and that's the way everyone loves you." I read.

"Jim it's amazing!" I said hugging him.

"Yea I know I am." Jim gleamed. I pulled away to give him a "don't even go there" look. Jim giggled.

"Well when I bought the necklace the clerk also handed me this box," Jim held out a blue small box.

"He said that this box contains a special secret and only the "diamond in the rough" can open it."

"What does diamond in the rough mean?" I asked starring at the box.

"The guy wouldn't tell me but I figured to try it out." Jim handed the box to me.

"So how do I open it?" I asked turning the box round and round to see if there was a button or something to open it.

"You have to use the necklace." Jim answered putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"You mean as a key?"

"Yep."

I kept looking but couldn't find a key hole.

"Jim there's no were to put it." I said still messing with it.

"Really." Jim said grabbing the box and looking at it.

"Well that really sucks." Jim complained.

"Yea." I agreed.

"I'm sorry Kris I really thought- I cut Jim off.

"Jim you don't have to apologize its ok." Jim smiled at me as I grabbed the box from him and placed it under my pillow.

"I thought we couldn't call you Kris?" Danta said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Danta!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Krista, Jim." Danta greeted back.

"Hey buzz!" Jim addressed Danta with a wave. Jim's new nick-name for Danta was buzz because a couple of days ago Danta was helping us fix a water pipe and Danta was trying out Dr.D's yellow metal suite. Danta got frustrated with Jim and I giggling while trying to fix the pipe that he decided to fix it himself. As Jim and I were walking out of the galley we heard a big pop followed by a scream. We ran back down the stairs and saw Danta soken wet and jumping up and down screaming buzz! Buzz!

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Danta asked laughing.

"I don't think so." Jim replied. We all laughed till we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey guys!" Maria said with a smile.

"Hey Maria!" Jim, Danta and I all said in unison. Maria went straight to her hammock and jumped in it. She had her hair down so it looked like a silky brown blanket was shaping her beautiful soft face. The room got quiet again until Danta spoke up.

"Krista are you going to answer my question?"

"Wh-what question?" I asked shaking my head to come out of my daydreaming.

"What happened to "Only my family and friends call me Kris?" Danta mocked.

"Well you are my family." I said putting my arm around Jim's neck.

"Really." I heard Jim, Danta and Maria say together.

"Well ya I mean I've know you all for almost three months now and you've always been there for me so I consider you all to be my family." I answered taking my arm off Jim's neck.

"Wow Krista you don't know how much that means to me." Danta smiled.

"You can call me Kris." I giggled.

"Jimbo!" We all heard Silver call from the deck.

"I need ya up here to 'elp me with some boxes that be sitting here for awhile!"

"I'm coming!" Jim called back.

"Need help?" Danta asked gesturing to the stairs.

"Yes." Jim said thankfully as they both ran up the stairs. Now it was just me and Maria.

* * *

_Well this was basically a pointless chapter. Oh well at least it gives you some clues on what's going to happen next. :)_

_NA:Hmmm... I don't know... Maria is a strong girl but that dose'nt mean Scroop's ganna be nice...I guess Maria better hope that she dose'nt get on Scroop's bad side._

_Horseygirl96:I starrted with that idea but I decided to go a diffrent direction with Danta so I hope that it turns out the way I wanted it to. Thanks for reading.:)_

_Wherever Girl: Yes I know there were a lot of grammer mistakes on my last chapter but that was because something was going on with my word processer so it did'nt fix my mistakes the way it should had been but I fixed it..... I think. Well this chapter might have some grammer mistakes to but I think it's not as bad as the perviouse one. :P Also your wish is my cammand. I decided to dedicate the next half chapter to Alex and Morph so please R&R :)_

_OMGitsEMILY:YES! the rest of the story is going to be very intresting with Maria now in the picture XD All I'm ganna tell you is expect drama and laughter in the next chapter..... Hey wait did I just ryhem....Oh well hope you enjoyed it and tune in for the next chapter. :)_


	18. Chapter 17:Broken hearted

_Hey! Sorry it took me so long I just finished doing all my test for school so now im in the clear for now XD _

_Disclamier: I do not own Treasure Planet but someday I will *evil laught*....... No proably not....Oh well on with the story :)_

* * *

The room was filled with an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

"So I haven't seen you around lately," Maria said still laying in her hammock her eyes closed.

"Oh yeah I'm really sorry about that I've just been really busy with my work and stuff." I said taking out the blue box Jim gave me and started examine it again.

"What's that?" Maria asked shifting her body so she was on her side resting her head on her hand.

"Just something," I answered.

"Were did you get it?"

"From someone,"

"Krista why don't you want to tell me?" Maria said defensively sitting up.

"Maria it's nothing." I reassured her.

"Krista can't you tell me what that box is?!" Maria demanded getting off her hammock to stand up.

"Yes." I said placing the box back under my pillow.

"Then why don't you want to tell me what that box is and who gave it to you." Maria was walking towards me, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Because it's none of your buniess and why are you getting upset about a small box!" I said loudly.

"It's not just the box!" Maria yelled but then sighed to calm herself down.

"It's the fact that you haven't even tried to talk to me since I've got on this boat!" Maria raised her voice again.

"Mabey that's because I've been busy working and trying to figure out how we're going to get off this boat in one peace!" I yelled.

"Oh don't pretend you don't like working with Jim and Danta! I've only been gone for two months and it's like you've forgotten about me!" Maria screamed tears filling her eyes.

"Maria I never forgot about you!"

"Then tell me this Kris, what you said before you were taken away did you really mean it?!" Maria asked tears coming down her checks.

I sighed knowing I had to tell her. "Yes I did mean it and I still mean it now. I loved you Maria." I said in a low voice. The room got quiet again then suddenly Maria hugged me.

"I love you to." She whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide and my head felt like it was going to explode. She loved me, she actually loved me, was I dreaming? No this was real it had to be.

I hugged her back and berried my face in her hair. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity just holding each.

"Morph! Morph!" Maria and I both looked at the direction the squealing was coming from and saw Alex hiding behind a pole.

"Alex what's- I was cut off by Morph squealing "Alex! Alex!" As he flew through the room looking through barrels and creates trying to find Alex.

"Oh now I get it." I giggled. Morph stopped searching and Alex came out of her hiding place to stare at me and Maria. They were both blushing.

"Alex I haven't seen you since last week were have you been?" I asked still holding Maria. Alex shifted into a small room with two small blobs laughing and playing with each other. Maria and I giggled.

"So that's were you and Morph have been running off to well just becarefull and Morph take good care of Alex for me please." I said playfully. Morph shifted into a tall built man and saluted me.

"Good now Alex I want you back here at 8:30 Ok."

"OK." Alex chirped and with that both of them zoomed out of the room up to the deck.

"So what's going to happen now?" Maria asked.

"Well the crew can't know about any of this so I guess we'll just keep it casual." I said hugging her tighter.

"OK Kris, can I see you tonight?" Maria asked placing her head on my shoulder.

"Defiantly." I replied giving her one last squeeze before we parted and went up to the deck.

Night came quickly that day as Maria and I cooked cleaned and joked around. Silver warned us at least four times to keep quiet or we would be tossed out of the kitchen with no dinner. When 8:00 strike that meant for Maria and I to clock out.

"Silver its 8:00 so I'm just goanna go up on deck to talk to Maria." I said drying my hands with a cloth.

"Ay Krista but may I have a word with ya before ya go?" Silver asked in almost a disappointment tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" I questioned concerned.

Silver sighed. "I've noticed you and Maria have been…getting real close,"

"Well yea she's like my sister." I said trying to look innocent but I knew it wasn't working.

"Krista I may be a pirate but I an't blind. I know when they be two love birds on the ship." Silver chuckled as he turned to face me.

"Silver really I have no- Silver cut me off.

"Don't worry your secret is safe 'ith me." Silver winked. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"But does Jimbo know?"

"NO!" I said almost shouting.

"I mean he doesn't need to know."

"Krista it an't right messing with a boy's heart." Silver said in leaning his back against the wall.

"What do you mean? I don't like Jim he's my friend."

"Yes but does the lad know that?"

"Well he should, shouldn't he?" I asked placing the cloth on the counter.

"That's something you need to find out on your own."

"Ok I'll tell him first thing in the morning but I really have to go and meet Maria." I replied already walking up the stairs.

"Lass one last thing before ya go." Silver said and I turned around to face him.

"Yea," I answered.

"Be careful,"

"Of course when am I not." I said playfully and ran up the stairs to the deck were I saw Maria at the edge of the ship starring into space. The nightlight made her look more beautiful then ever. Wind blowing through her soft hair and her eyes gleaming in the night sky it was an image I will never forget.

"Maria!" I called.

"Yes," Maria replied turning around.

"Hey Kris!" Maria said joyfully.

"Hey are you OK?" I asked walking towards her.

"Yeah and you?"

"I guess," I said leaning against the edge of the boat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked in a concerned voice.

"Well I was just talking to Silver and well.. Do you think Jim likes me more then a friend?" I asked starring at her.

"I don't really know. Why?"

"Cause Silver thinks Jim might actually really like me." I said.

"Oh," Is all Maria said before she walked off.

"Maria!" I called after her. She didn't answer me.

"Maria! Were-were are you going?!" I called again.

"Krista," She stopped in the middle of the deck.

"I lied," She said in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Krista I do love you but you don't belong with me." Maria sobbed. I couldn't see her but I could tell by her voice that she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Maria that's not-

"Krista it is true!" She finished my sentence.

"Jim loves you and it doesn't take siencetist to see that you love him to."

"Maria I don't even know that I love him! I don't even think he loves me!" I yelled trying to convince her.

"Kris you do love him I can tell by the way you talk to him and by the way you joke around with him. You two have something special and I don't want to be the one standing in the way." Maria said still having her back turned to me. I felt my heart break as tears filled my eyes.

"I got to go." Maria said as she ran to our sleeping quarters. I was left alone on deck with a broken heart and a confused head. I stood there crying for heavens knows how long. After I stopped crying I didn't know what came over me but I walked back to the edge of the boat stood up on the edge on the ship and starred at the dark empty space blow. I lifted one leg up to jump when someone gabbed me by my waist and pulled me down. I struggled to get out of this persons hold when I heard a familiar voice.

"Stop! Kris! Stop!" Jim was saying with his tight grip around my waist. I turned around.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No!" Jim yelled back.

"Please just-just let me go!" I gave up trying to fight and just cried. Jim kneeled on his knees with his grip still tight around me and held me as I cried in his arms.

* * *

"Ahem," I heard.

"AHEM!" I heard again. I opened my eyes a little to see who was making that sound. It was Amelia. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Amelia, Dr.D, Danta and Silver all starring at me. I looked at them confused wondering why were they all in the crews sleeping quarts and why were they all gathered around me when I felt a squeeze against my stomach. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my hammock I was on the deck! With Jim's arms wrapped around my waist. My checks heated up as I gave them an innocent smile.

"Do we want to know what happened?" Danta asked. I shoke my head slowly trying not to show the laugh I wanted to so desperately let out. Amelia rolled her eyes and walked away with Dr.D. Silver was eyeing me down.

"Kris what happened?" Danta asked.

"It's a long story I'll update you on it later." I said blushing again.

"Jim, Jimmy, Jimmy bob, Jimmy boy." I said shaking his arms gently but he showed no signs of waking up.

"Time to wake up Ji- Jim interrupted me.

"You call me Jimmy boy one more time I promise you I well never let go." Jim said he's eyes still closed.

"How-how long have you've been awake?" I stammered.

"I woke up at the same time you did but just pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't have to explain to everyone." Jim explained yawning.

"You A-hole! You pretend to sleep while I look stupid in front of everyone." I said nudging him playfully.

"I suggest you two get up before the crew get up here." Silver chuckled. Jim and I both looked down and saw that Jim still had his arms around me and my hands on his arms.

"Right," Jim and I said in unison as we quickly got back up.

"Well it seems like you two have had an interesting morning so I'm just ganna go." Danta said walking away.

"Yea I just hope the rest of the day isn't as awaked." I whispered to myself.

"Krista! Krista!" I heard someone calling me.

"Huh?" Suddenly Alex flew in front of me and behind my head.

"Alex what's wrong?" I asked.

"Spider physco! Spider physco!" Alex chirped in fear.

"Where?" I asked looking around the deck.

"There!" I turned and saw Scroop walking my way.

"Your little ssstupid blobssss woke me up thissss morning," Scroop hissed.

"I'm sorry Scroop but-

"If thosse little thingsss do that again I promisse you wont ssse them again!" Scroop threatened holding his claw up.

"OK!" I said. Scroop murmured something under his breath but I decided not to pay much attention to it.

"Alex you ok?" I asked Alex turning around. Alex nodded.

"And Morph were is he?"

"Jim!" Alex chirped.

"Ok good but Alex you need to be more careful! You know how Scroop is just please try not to get him mad." I said. Alex nodded again.

"Good now- I cut myself off when I heard squealing.

"Alex! You ok?" Morph panted.

"Yes!" Alex giggled.

"Morph!" I said in a low voice. Morph came up to me with his head down.

"I know what happened with Scroop and you and Alex need to be more safe he said if you get him mad again I might never see you guys again."

"Ok," Morph chirped in a sad voice.

"If you promise not to get Scroop mad then I'll let you take Alex out on a date."

"What!" Morph and Alex both squealed at once.

"I'm just kidding," I giggled. Alex smiled and flew off but Morph stayed.

"Morph if you ever want to ask Alex out on a date just tell me ok." I whispered. Morph squealed in joy as he ran off to go play with Alex.

"Now what am I goanna do?" I said to myself as I turned to walk down to the galley.

* * *

_Yes! this cahpter in over and done with! Hoped you enjoyed it XD_

_Horsygirl96: Well Alex and Morph have been getting closer everyday I wonder if there relationship well grow into something bigger..... Hmmmm :)_

_OMGitsEMILY: I'm sorry if there was'nt much laughter but I still hoped you enjoyed it :)_

_Wherever Girl: I'm glad you liked the song! It took me forever to find it. I also hope the complications between Krista, Maria, Danta and Jim dont get you two confused. *giggle* :)_


	19. Chapter 18:Thoughts

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard someone say my name.

"Krista." I turned around and saw Maria.

"Oh hey." I said bluntly. I starrted to walk away when Maria grabbed my wrist.

"Kris please, just give me a chance to explain!" Maria begged.

"Fine." I answered turning back around crossing my arms over my chest waiting for an explanation.

"I know I hurt you and I never wanted to do that but you would had never been fully happy with me." Maria explained.

"Maria that's what I don't understand! I've loved you for five years how can I not be fully happy with you!"

"Cause you love Jim!" Maria said.

"No I don't his just my friend!" I stated..

"Kris trust me you do you just don't know it yet."

"Whatever!" I splurted out as I turned back around. Maria placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Kris I well always love you but can we be friends?" Maria asked in a soft, kind voice.

"Maria I got to go." I said harsly as I walked back down the stairs.

"Hey Kris!" Danta greeted.

"Hey Danta," I answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Danta said following me.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Why were you and Jim asleep on the deck this morning?" Danta asked.

"Danta I really don't want to answer that." I said walking towards Silver.

"Fine then why were Jim's arms around you?" Danta asked.

"Danta that's two questions." I pointed out.

"Kris are you ganna answer me?!"

"Danta please can you stop I'll tell you later," I said frustrated.

"No I want to know Kris! You can't be doing things like that esapically on a boat-" Danta was trying to explain.

"Danta STOP! Just leave me alone!" I deamanded.

"No I well not! Kris I'm just trying to protect you-"

"Why !? It's not like you're my family! So stop treating me like a little girl!" I yelled.

Danta stood there in shock.

"FINE!" He yelled back storming out the galley. I looked over and saw Silver shakeing his head in disapointment. I clenched my fist and quickly walked out of the galley. I saw Dr. D talking to Ameila in the front of the boat. She was giggling and had a smile on her face as if she won the lottery. I felt my eyes fill with tears but I forced myself not to cry. I never cried this much at home, why am I crying so much now?

I walked to the hollows to try and get my thoughts together. I sat in one of the longboats for awhile holding myself when all these thoughts came to my head. Why did I say that to Danta? What's ganna happen to Maria and me? Is Silver and Danta ganna let us leave when all this is over? What's ganna happen to Jim? Well I ever see him again? Do I ever want to see him again? Just then Jim walked in.

"Kris are you ok?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I scoffed.

"Because last night you tried jumping off the boat." Jim answered sitting next to me.

"Yeah well mabey you should have just let me!" I said standing up.

"What?!"

"Jim just leave me alone!" I said walking towards the wall so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Kris please tell me-"

"Jim Go!" I demanded.

"No!" He yelled again grabbing my arm and turning me around. I looked down still not wanting to look at him. Jim cupped his hands around my face and I starred into his beautiful blue eyes. It seemed like time stopped for just that second until Morph came squealing something I couldn't understand.

"Jim! Krista! Alex! Alex!" Morph was chirping franticly.

"What? Alex?" I asked confused. I looked around the room but couldn't see Alex anywhere.

"Morph were's Alex!" I asked. Morph shifted into pipe and a small Alex getting sucked in it.

"Oh my gosh! Morph show me were she is!" I said as fast as I could. Jim, Morph and I all ran up to the sleeping quarters. Morph pointed to a silver pipe that was next to my hammock.

"Alex!" I yelled into the pipe.

"Help!" Alex squealed.

"Alex don't worry well get you out soon." I said trying to calm her down. I followed the pipes route and it seemed to lead to the galley.

"Jim we need to get Alex out of there now!" I paniced.

"Kris calm down," Jim said looking around the room for something.

"Jim what are you doing?!" I asked.

"Hold up," He said running to his bag that was under his hammock. He pulled out a wrench.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to undo the pipe and try to get Alex out." Jim answered already trying to undo the pipe.

"Jim no! You can't do that the pipe leads to the galley." I said pointing to the pipes route.

"So," Jim said.

"So we don't know what that pipe contains it could be a water pipe or a gas pipe or who knows what eles." I explained. Jim stayed quite trying to think of a plan.

"Krista help!" I head Alex squeal.

"Alex hold on!" I screamed into the pipe.

"I can't!" She screamed back. I tried sticking my hand throught the pipe but it didn't fit. I turned to Jim to see if he had any ideas but he was as clueless as me. I tured back around and saw Morph flying full speed into the pipe.

"Morph no!" I yelled but it was to late Morph had already flew throught the pipe. I closed my eyes tight and covered my face in Jim's shirt. I got quiet and all I could think of is that they were gone. Then suddenly Jim and I heard sounds coming from the pipe. I quickly turned back around and saw Morph and Alex both fly out of the pipe covered in black smoke.

"Alex! Morph! Your ok!" I said hugging the two blobs. Alex and Morph cought until they were back to there normal colors.

"You guys ok?" I asked still having them in my embrace. The both nodded there heads.

"Good cause you two are so grounded!" The two shifters looked at each other and smiled.

"But Morph you did save Alex and for that," I whispered something in Morphs ear and by the look on his face he loved my idea. Jim and Alex both looked at me with a confused look.

"Jim I think we should give the two love birds some privacy." I said pushing Jim up the stairs. Before I exited the room I saw Alex make goo goo eyes at Morph and Morph melted to the ground. I giggled softly to myself and left the room.

The rest of the day was acrkward. I was to embarrassed to talk to Maria and to ashamed to even look at Danta. The only person that keep me occupied was Jim but still I missed talking and joking around with Maria and Danta. During lunch I had told Silver everything from how I had a crush on Maria since I could remember to the inncedent with Alex and Morph. Silver looked a little bit conserned about the whole ordeal and the only advice he gave me was "Lass ya need to set things right and start opening ya heart to others around ya. Danta thinks of ya as a little sister and Maria is ya best friend don't let that go just because of a little mistake." But my problem was how was I ganna set things right?! Of course I knew Danta thought of me as a sister he always protected me when things went wrong and Maria is a great friend she has been there for me all my life but I messed up big time so I had a lot of making up to do.

As night drew in I decided to go up on deck before I had to go to sleep. The deck basically abandoned the only people that were on deck were Amelia, Dr. Doppler and Maria. I debated weather or not I should go and talk to her finally I decided to just go talk to her and hope for the best.

* * *

Well, well it seems like there's more drama *evil smirk* but don't worry on the next chapter were going to be back on the original storyline so keep an eye out ;)

Wherever Girl:He He :) Well you never know with the way things are going we might have two couples on the boat.... who knows???

OMGitsEMILY: *giggle* wow I think I need to tone down the drama a bit.... I don't want you to end up with a heart attack :) Thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed this one as well as you did the previous. XD


	20. Chapter 19:Mutiny

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet...Treasure Planet... Nope I do not own it...oh well... At least I own Krista and the other OC's :)

* * *

"Maria." I said behind her.

"Huh?" Maria said turning to face me.

"Krista I-

"Maria I'm sorry. I'm a jerk I know I am I just-just didn't want to lose you and-

"Krista it's ok," Maria giggled as she hugged me.

"I'm stupid to make you feel bad for what happened you were just doing what you thought was best." I whispered in her ear.

"Kris you're my best friend your so post to mess up and I'm so post to forgive you that's how it works." Maria said giving me one last squeeze before letting me out of her embrace.

"Friends?" I asked giving a weak smile.

"Friends." Maria reassured me.

"Anyways we better get to sleep we have another long day tomorrow." Maria said grabbing my wrist. We walked to our sleeping quarters, went to our hammocks and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Krista." Someone whispered._

_"Hello?" I whispered back._

_"Your almost there." The voice whispered back._

_"Almost were?" I asked._

_"Your almost home."_

_"Who is this?" I asked going back to my normal voice._

_"You don't need to know that all you need to know is that you're almost done! Your almost home!" The voice said joyfully._

_"What?"_

_"Kris don't let there lies bring you down. Your strong, smart and brave you can get through this I know you can." The voice was trailing off till there was complete silence._

* * *

I heard whispering but I didn't know if it was a dream or if it was real. I focused on the voices and realized it wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes and saw Scroop and another fat alien talking. I immediately jumped to my feet and tried to make a run for it but was pulled back by Scroop.

"Not thisss time brat!" Scroop hissed. I was tied up and gagged as I was forced to follow Scroop. They made sure to go through the back ways of the ship so no one could see me.

"So Silver's gone soft ah?" The fat tan alien asked in a high voice.

"Were going to find out." Scroop answered in a deep dark voice.

They lead me to the galley and hid me in the shadows. All of the crewmen were there just talking among themselves. I eyed them trying to get a clue on what was going on. Suddenly it got quiet when a big, tall man came into the room. I couldn't tell who it was.

""All we're sayin' is we're sick of all this waiting!" One guy blurted out.

"There's only four of 'em left!" Another added.

"We are wanting to move!" All the men were starting to get restless.

"We don't move 'till we got the treasure in hand!"

I felt my heart stop. I knew that voice. It was Silver.

"I sssay we kill 'em all now." Scroop suggested in an annoyed tone.

"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again, like that stunt ya pulled wit' Mr. Arrow, and you'll be joinin' 'im!" Silver yelled as he pushed Scroop towards a barrel.

"Ssstrong talk, but I know otherwissse…" Scroop said eyeing me with evil mysterious eyes. He reached down the barrel and pulled out a purp.

"Ya got somethin' to say, Scroop?" Silver asked.

"It'sss thossse kidsss," he whispered menacingly.

"Me thinks you have a sssoft," he punctured a whole into the purp.

"Ssspot for 'em." He finished.

"Now mark me, the lot o' ya! Ya think I'd risk it all for the sake o' some nose-wiping little whelps?" He yelled.

"What wasss it? 'Krista ya going to give those spacers a run for there money' and 'Jimbo ya got the makings of greatness in ya!'" Scroop mocked.

"I only be saying that! That girl an't nothing special!" Silver yelled turning around.

"Ya think of those bratz asss ya own kidss instead of the mangling little girl we kidnapped and the boy who found the map!" Scroop said with satisfaction.

"Shut yer yap! I cozied up to those kids to keep 'em off our scent. But I ain't gone soft!" Silver shouted.

"Then that meansss you wont mind if we get rid of one of the bratz," When Scroop finished the fat tan alien grabbed my arm and throw on the floor in front of Silver. The gag fell out of my mouth and I took a deep breath in.

"Silver- I tried to finish but I couldn't stop coughting.

"The girl couldn't even do her job right!" A small blue-ish girl alien shouted.

Scroop raised his to strike me when a voice cut through all of the yelling.

"Land ho!"

Everyone ran out of the room and up the stairs including Scroop and Silver. I struggled to undo the rope that was around my rist but there knotted tight. I heard a rumble and I looked up and saw Jim climbing out of a barrel.

"Jim!" I cried.

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" Jim asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No! Jim I never lied to you I-I- Jim looked away from me for a second then looked back.

"I can't belive I'm doing this." He muttered to himself as he kneeled down and untied the rope.

"Jim please I didn't lie." I said grabbing his hands. Jim opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Silver coming down the stairs. Silver looked shocked to see me and Jim standing there together.

"Ah Jimbo, Krista how have ya been doing?" He asked walking closer to us. Jim pushed me behind him and placed his hand on the table.

"Good." Jim said dryly.

"Be playin' games, are we?" Silver asked. I looked at Jims hand and saw that he was trying to look for something. Possibly to hurt Silver. He finally grabbed a knife that was on the table.

"Hmm… Us too!" Jim said rushing up to Silver and stabbing his robotic leg. Jim grabbed ahold of me and dragged me up to deck towards the captains quarters. He kicked the door open and we saw Dr. Doppler sitting with Amelia on her bed.

Amelia quickly stood up.

"Mr. Hawkins! What is the meaning of this?" Amelia asked.

"The crew!" Jim yelled.

"It's a mutiny!" I added. Amelia's senses kicked in. She quickly went to her cabinet and grabbed four guns. She tossed one to each of us. She then grabbed an odd golden spear.

"Mr. Hawkins guard this with our life."

"What is that?" I asked. Suddenly Morph and Alex popped out of Jim's pocket.

"Yea what is that?" Morph asked eyeing the ball in awe. He bit onto it and started running around the room with it while Alex chased him.

"Morph! Give me that!" Jim said angrily as he snatched it away.

"Kris I'll tell you later but right now we need to find a way out of here!" Jim said.

"Step away Ms. Everheart!" Amelia demanded. I jumped aside and saw Amelia blast a hole in the spot were I was standing.

"This way! Now!" Amelia ordered. I was about to jump when I remembered about Maria.

"Oh no! Maria!"

"Kris come on!" Jim yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving without Maria!" I shouted back.

**BANG!**

The door busted open.

"Kris!" Jim yelled. I quickly jumped and ran behind Jim all the way to the hollows. When we got there I saw Maria hiding behind some boxes.

"Maria!" I said kneeling down to her.

"Kris what's going on?" Maria asked standing up.

"There's a mutiny we got to get away!" I explained grabbing her and basically throwing her into one of the longboats. The pirates had followed us into the hollows and now we were surrounded.

Jim, Amelia and Dr. Doppler were shooting at the pirates as I tried to jump in. When I was finally in I saw Jim jump out.

"What?"

Then I saw why he jumped. Morph had grabbed the golden spear and was about to hand it to Silver. I also noticed the hatch was closing.

I jumped back off the longboat and ran to re-open the hatch.

"Morph! Here! Morph!" Jim was pleading.

"Morph! Morphy, come here!" Silver whistled to the pink blob.

Alex popped out and looked between Jim and Silver. I guess they couldn't decide who to give the spear to and the all dove into a pile of rope. Silver tried limping towards the rope but Jim beat him to it. Jim ran back to the boat and so did I. I looked back for a split second and saw Silver aiming a gun at Jim!

I ran towards Silver to stop him but to my surprise he put his gun down. I turned around to get back to the longboat and saw that it was already leaving.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Kris!" Jim and Maria yelled in union. I ran as fast as I could I was about to leap when someone grabbed my ankle.

"No!" I heard Jim yell. But before I could do anything else my world went black.

* * *

Wherever Girl:I'm a drama freak! But I have to level it down a bit... That's going to be a real challenge. :)

OMGitsEMILY: Alex and Morph are lovebirds but who knows there could be trouble in loveland. Also the Kris and Danta problem is'nt going to be easy to solve. Who knows some of the drama might not be fix? Well see :)

Horsygirl96: Krista is starrting to figure out how to let people into her heart so that yea... But as for Jim and Krista there not done with there jouney yet they still have a long way to go. :)


	21. Chapter 20: Stuck!

I felt a sharp pain go through my arm. I snapped my eyes open and felt why my arms were in pain. I was tied up and gage and leaning on a wall on the deck. I heard talking and saw Silver with the rest of the crew.

"I'll give the signal to move!" Silver said turning his mechanical arm into a pistol and pointing it at Scroop. Scroop murmured something under his breath before leaving the deck. Silver looked at me.

"Ah Kris nice ta see ya awake." Silver greeted with a sly grin. I tried to curse him but my voice couldn't be hear over the gag that was in my mouth.

"Well then I can't have ya in here now can I?" Silver said picking my up and throwing me into a closet that was meant to hold cleaning supplies. The gag fell out of my mouth.

"Silver!" I yelled in anger.

"Ay?" Silver answered.

"How could you do this? We trusted you!"

"Lassy ya and Jimbo are great kids, ya really are but like I said I have to give up a few things to chase a dream." Silver seemed sadden as he looked at his mechanical arm. He was about to close the door when I called him.

"Silver! I really hope your dream is worth losing everything else you have." I glared at him, hating him for what he did to us. Silver's face harden as he slammed the door. I felt a twig of pain slash through my heart. Part of me hated him but the other part wanted him to come back and tell me it was alright, that everything was going to be ok, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I looked around the closet to see if there was anything that could help me undo the ropes on my wrist but it was useless. The closet had been cleaned out. All that was left was a broom, bucket and scrub. I stared at the bucket and scrub remembering my second day on board the boat. It was the day before my first ball. It was the day I got hurt from falling off the crows nest. It was the day when Danta help me realize that I'm more then what I seemed. Then my memories went to yesterday. When I told Danta he wasn't family to me. I might as well have stabbed a knife through him. Danta was like an older brother to me and I shattered that idea just by a couple of words I didn't and still don't mean.

I heard the door re-open. Expecting it to be Silver I stood up but automatically stumbled to the back wall when I saw Danta. His eyes looked as if they held grief.

"Wow this is the first time I've ever seen you vurnable." He said leaning in the doorway.

"Think again." I said kicking his feet. He landed on his back which made a thump when he hit the ground. Danta stood right back up and pushed me back so he could come in and close the door behind him.

"Oh yeah you can come in." I commented.

"Your so lucky you're a girl or-

"Or what? You'll hit me? I dare you!" I said loudly in his face.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled in frustration.

"Well, well Mr. Danta seems to be a little frustrated." He gripped his fist tightly but all I could do was smile.

"Your so-

"Shity, mean, bitchy?" I said lifting on shoulder.

"Cruel!" He yelled.

"Wow that's a new one." I said shrugging.

"I don't know what to do with you?" Danta screamed.

"Hmmm… well maybe you should just go through with your plan!"

"What?" Danta asked in confusion.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! I heard you and Silver talking the day I was injured! Either I could stay with all of you and live a life of piracy or die. So to be honest Danta I don't like this life so kill me!"

"Kris-

"It's Krista." I corrected him.

"Whatever I was going to tell you when-

"When what? When you were through with me?" I asked in defense.

"No!"

"Then what? I'm obviously too stupid to comprehend the options."

"You know what I'm done with you!" Danta yelled raising his arms in defense.

"Ha! What is it Danta? Am I to complicated for you?"

Danta pushed me towards the wall hard and placed both his hands on the sides so I couldn't get away. For the first time since I've known Danta I was actually terrified of him. He starred into my eyes so coldly I felt a chill run up my spin. After what seemed like forever, he looked at me, turned away and left. My hands still tied behind my back I fell to my knees. Tears built up in my eyes and a strange pain boiled in my throat to the point to where I couldn't swallow. My world was falling apart and it was all my fault.

Time went by as I searched the tiny room for some way to escape. I was about to give up all hope when I spotted a vent on the ceiling. It was bared and small but it was my only way of getting out. With my feet I kicked the bucket under the vent. I also kicked the scrub under the door to jam it in so no one could come in. I gave the scrub one last kick when my pocket knife fell out of my boot.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. I leaned against the door and slide down to the floor. I laid on my back then turned to my side to try and grab the knife. My arms were numb from the ropes but I kept on trying to reach. Finally I got a hold of the pocket knife. I started cutting the ropes until a shot of pain went through my body. I had accidentally cut my hand but I kept on trying to cut the ropes. After about five minutes I was able to cut through them. I looked at my wrist and they were scarred with cuts and dried blood.

I moved my arms back and forth to get my blood flowing back into my arms. Once I felt the blood go through my arms I jumped on top of the bucket.

* * *

I Know this chapter sucks but I have writters block! I cant seem to find insperation! Please if anyone has any ideas tell me. :/

Horseygirl 96: Glad you love the story! I'm sorry for this bad chapter though.

Wherever Girl: Well I feel dumb...lol!... I should problaby fix that :)


	22. Chapter 21:MPOV

Still no insperation! This chapter is short and sucks! I'm sorry for my late updating on all of my stories but I have to thank Wherever Girl for giving me this idea to put this chapter in Maria's point of view. There will be other chapters with MPOV so please dont flame. The good news is that it rained today so I'm hopeing that my brain will rain with some insperation by next week for the next chapter._**

* * *

**__****_

MPOV

"Krista!" Jim and I yelled as we saw our friend jump. I felt a bit of relief go through me when I saw Danta grab her leg before she fell into space. Amelia let out the sails as she pressed buttons and started the longboat full speed. Amelia was trying to control the longboat when Dr. Doppler screamed.

"Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Amelia tried to move the longboat but it was no use. Jim pushed my head down when the laser hit us. Amelia cried out in pain but kept trying to keep the boat from crashing. The longboat spun out of control but all I could feel was Jim hugging me. The longboat ran into mushroom trees and finally flipped onto the ground. Jim let go of me as he crawled to lift the boat. He rubbed his neck then looked over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked lending a hand.

"Yea I think so but-

"Oh my goodness that's more fun then I ever want to have again." Dr. Doppler said as he stood up. Jim helped me up but all my attention was on Amelia.

"It's not one of my gossamer landings." Amelia chuckled as she stood up but quickly fell back down.

"Captain!" Dr. Doppler said running up to Amelia. Amelia waved him away, trying to get back up by herself.

"Oh don't fuss!" She commented. She became lightheaded quickly and was about to fall back when Dr. Doppler caught her.

"It's a slight browsing that's all." Amelia said trying to reassure all of us.

"A cup of tea and I'll be as right as rain now Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said looking at Dr. Doppler then noticed that Jim was on the other side of her.

"The map if you please." She finished.

Jim quickly searched his pockets and found a golden sphere. I stared in awe as the sphere floated on his palm then turned into a….. Morph?

"What the- I said.

"Morph? Morph where's the map!" Jim said angrily. Morph shifted into a pile of rope and the golden sphere being thrown into the rope.

"Are you serious it's back on the ship!" Jim yelled.

"Oh well that's great we lost Krista because the little blob wanted to play gotcha!" I said.

"Spite full that blob and get low we got company." Amelia demanded. As another longboat came into view except it was heading a different direction. My heart raced. What if Krista was in there? What if she's still on the ship? What have they done to her? Is she ok? I looked over to Jim and saw that he was probably thinking the same thoughts I was. I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Jim it's going to be ok we are going to get her back." Jim gave me a smile and as he reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"We need a more defensive position. Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Everheart scout ahead." Amelia ordered as she gave me ad Jim a gun.

"Ay captain." Jim saluted as he placed his gun in his pants.

* * *

Horsygirl96: Well Danta is haveing mixed feelings right now so who knows if he feels scared for Krista or he just wants to get reed of her now...Dont worry all will be reveled in the next three to four chapters. :D

Welsh Gem: I would like to keep BEN crazy and mabey even a little crazier. ;D But as for the other stories they should be updated every weekend now...hopefully..

OMGitsEMILY: Yes I hate writers block! But I'm glad you liked my last chapter I thought it kinda lost the dramatic effect a little though.

Wherever Girl: Well I guess I'm getting better at my writeing since I havent had a comment yet on my grammer. !lol! Anyways I'm suprised you liked my last chapter. It took me about a week to write and I guess since I kept reading it and reading it just sounded boreing to me. I dont know. Also thank you so much for the ideas! I promise you I will add them to my next chapters!


	23. Chapter 22:Robots and evil plans

Disclaimer: No No Treasure Planet is not mine so dont come to my house with pitch forks and ropes cause I do not own it.

* * *

_KPOV_

Ow!" I yelped as a fat pink guy through me on the ground.

"Silver the hostage tried escaping, we found her in the air vents trying to make her way to the hollows." The pink mans head said in a high squeaky voice.

"Ah lassy ya never seem to quite do ya?" Silver asked as he sat on Amelia's chair.

"Not as long as I can put up a fight Silver!"

"Lass well then since ya want to leave so much you can come with us to go and pay a visit to ya boyfriend Jimbo and the captain." Silver laughed.

"Whatever Silver you don't even know were they are!" I pointed out.

"Ay, but that's why we have you lass." Silver said, a smile spreading across his face. I was picked up and sent to the hollows. Silver, Danta, I and two other guys got in a longboat. Silver set the coordinates to the planet down ahead.

"Were are we going?" I asked no one inpericulaer. Danta looked at me and pointed down, I looked at the direction he was pointing at and saw a green planet that had two rings crossing over it. My eyes widen at the sight, it was the loot of a thousand worlds, Flint's trove, it was Treasure Planet.

We started to enter the planet when I saw four little figures off in the distance. I squinted my eyes a bit to get a better look. It was Jim, Dr. Doppler, Maria and Amelia. I turned around to look ahead and saw that we were heading in a different direction from were Jim and the others were. Before I knew it we were landing on the planet and I was being hauled off the longboat.

"Now lassy I got a job for you." Silver said limping towards me.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Krista don't be playin games with me now!" Silver said frustrated. I gave him a stern look before he kept on.

"I need ya to find Jimbo and the captain and take the map."

"No!"

"Ah ya little- Silver calmed himself down.

"Lass I suggest ya do what I ask cause if not ya little boyfriend, girlfriend, Doc and captain will be blasted off this dang planet!" Silver yelled.

I felt my heart break as I thought on how this would go through. Silver pointed to the direction were Jim, Maria, Delbert and Amelia were. I gave him a disgusted look as I was forced to go through the woods.

_MPOV_

Jim and I were walking through I guess what you can call woods when we heard russling coming from behind us. Jim signaled me to stay quite as he reached for his gun and cautiously walked toward the source of the noise.

"AAAAA!" Jim was pushed down.

"Jim!" I yelled as I ran to try and take the physco robot off him.

"This is fantastic a cyber based life form come to save me at last!" The robot yelled.

"What?" I asked as I pulled him off of Jim.

"I just want to hug ya and squeeze ya!" The robot kept rambling as he started trying to hug me. I pushed him off but he kept trying to squeeze me.

"Would you just let go of her!" Jim said also trying to help me get the crazy robot off me.

"Oh sorry, sorry," The robot apologized as he stepped away from me.

"I-I've been marooned here for so long, you know solitude is fine don't get me wrong but after a hundred years you've gone a little nuts!"

"Yea apparently." I commented.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The robot apologized again.

"I am a… my name is a,"

"Ok either his crazier then we thought or he has memory loss." I whispered to Jim as the robot was hurting himself trying to remember his name. Morph suddenly turned into a miniature version of the robot that had a bird coming out of his head and Alex turned into the robot running around in circles… Jim and I giggled.

"BEN!" The robot practically yelled.

"Bio Electronic Navigator?" I asked examing him.

"Yes! Wait how did you know?" B. E. N asked.

"My dad works a lot with machines and robots." I answered proudly.

"And you are?" B. E. N asked.

"I'm Jim and this is Maria." Jim said bluntly.

"Oh well a pleasure to meet you Jimmy and Madie!" B. E. N said shaking Jims and my hands.

"It's Jim," Jim corrected.

"And Maria." I added. Jim leaned down to grab his gun when B. E. N leaned on his back.

"Look were kind of in a hurry we gatta find a place to hide cause there's pirates," Jim said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Oh! Pirates don't get me started on pirates I don't like them. I remember captain Flint this guy had such a temper,"

"Wait you knew captain Flint?" Jim asked making B. E. N stop rambling.

"I think he suffered from mood swings personally I'm not a therapist anyway but I-You let me know when I'm rambling,"

"But that means you gatta know about the treasure?" Jim inquired.

"Treasure?" B. E. N said mainly to himself.

"Yea you know flint's trove, the loot of a thousand worlds." Jim said as Morph shaped himself as a box of treasure.

"Well it-it's still kinda fuzzy," I kept examing B. E. N and noticed something was missing from the back of his head.

"Jim I don't think B. E. N's goanna be able to remember." I whispered in Jim's ear.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"His missing something." I said pointing to the back of B. E. N's were there were wires sticking out.

"Wait! I think I re-re-remember," B. E. N's eyes starting going fuzzy and his wires started sparking.

"I do. I-TREASURE!" B. E. N blurted out which caught me and Jim of guard.

"Lots of treasure buried in the-the centroid-centroid of the mechanism. And then this big door opening and closing and opening and closing and captain Flint wanted to make sure no one could get a hold of his treasure so I helped him," B. E. N started to go crazier if that was even possible. Jim had to slap him so he could calm down.

"And you two are?"

"Wait what about the treasure?" Jim asked.

"I want to say Larry." B. E. N said obviously confused of the situation.

"The centroid of the mechanism?" Jim said waving his hands around.

"I'm sorry but my memory is not what it use to be I lost my mind. I lost my mind you haven't seen it have you?" B. E. N asked searching Jim then me.

"Hey!" I said kicking him away.

"My missing piece my primary memory sercet." B. E. N said pointing to the spot behind his head.

"Look B. E. N I really need to find a place to hide ok. So were just goanna be on our way then." Jim said grabbing my arm.

"Oh, well then I am, this is goodbye then. I-I'm sorry I'm so dysfunctional. So am, go ahead I do understand. I do." I looked at the poor robot kneeling on the ground, disappointed.

"Jim we can't leave him." I said pulling my arm from Jim's hand.

"What? Maria we have to find a hideout remember we have pirates after us." Jim said pointing ahead.

"Right there are pirates here and what if the hurt B. E. N? He doesn't deserve that." I said pointing to B. E. N. Jim sighed is frustration.

"Fine."

"Look if your goanna come along you goanna have to stop talking."

"Hazza!" B. E. N whooped.

_KPOV_

I was walking through the woods thinking about Jim and Maria. If I went through with Silver's plan then Jim and Maria would never forgive me but if I don't then they'll get killed. There was no way out the only thing I can do is go through with Silvers plan in hopes that they wont get hurt.

Zerp Zerp Zerp

"What the?" I said as I looked behind me. There was no one there.

"Mabey it's just my mind playing tricks on me." I said to myself.

Zerp Zerp

"Ok who is that!" I said looking around.

"Ok who ever you are I suggest you-AAAAAA!"

* * *

Oh my gosh you guys I've been in an insperation drout for about two weeks but now I'm back! Nothing like three days of rain and robots the movie to spark up some creativity. XD

Welsh Gem: Ok my last chapter sucked but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

OMGitsEMILY: Yea it took three days of rain to make my brian start working again. Also watching the movie Robots wasnt such a bad idea either. P.S I had to start writeing when the song "Get off of that thing" came on at the end of the movie. XD

Wherever Girl: Dont worry Scroop well get kicked HARD! Plus your ideas well be in the story but not in the way you think *evil smirk*.


	24. Chapter 24:Figuring things out

Disclaimer: Krista, Maria, and Danta is all I need! *stick tongue out to Disney*

* * *

_MPOV_

"Jim are you sure this is goanna be a safe hideout?" I asked looking around B. E. N's 'house'.

"It well do for now." Jim answered helping Dr. Doppler lay down Amelia.

"Ah, pardon the mess, you'd think after a hundred years I would have dusted a little more. When you live alone you tend to let things go." B. E. N rambled as he cleaned.

"I find old fashion romance so touching don't you?" B. E. N asked as he saw Dr. Doppler and Amelia together.

"Yea it is kinda sweet." I said looking over at Jim.

"How about drinks for the happy couple?" B. E. N said brining out a tray with two weird looking drinks.

"What!" Jim and I screamed in union. I looked at B. E. N and he was looking at Amelia and Dr. Doppler. I felt my cheeks burn when I figured out he was talking to them.

"A no we don't- a were not a couple." Dr. Doppler said taking off his jacket as he looked at Amelia with the sweetest smile. Amelia smiled back which surprised me and Jim.

"Hmm, look at these markings there identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are spearmints of an ancient culture." Dr. Doppler said starring at the ceiling.

"Ok," I added looking at the ceiling then to Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Everheart stop anyone who tries to approach, Oh!" Amelia cried.

"Yes now listen to me stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and rest." Dr. Doppler ordered Amelia.

"Very forceful doctor go on say something else." Amelia said dreamily. I smiled a bit as I looked at Dr. Doppler and Amelia. Two very different people but are obviously falling for each other. I prayed to myself right then that if we did make it out of this that Jim and Krista well find there love too.

"Hey look there's some more of your buddy's! Hey fells' were over here!" B. E. N yelled out the entrance. Jim threw him back in the cave as laser started shooting at us. Jim and I quickly grabbed out guns and started shooting back.

"Stop wasting your fire!" I heard someone yell out in the distance.

"Silver." I whispered. Jim reloaded his gun and so did I.

"Hello up there!" Silver yelled. Jim sticked his head out to see what was going on. I also peeked out a bit and saw Silver holding a stick with a white flag on it.

"Should we trust him?" I asked not taking my eyes off Silver.

"No." Jim said bluntly.

"If it's alright with the captain I would like to have a short word with the two kiddios." Silver asked.

"Come to bargained for the map! Doubtless, pestradintal uh!" Amelia said trying to get up.

"Captain," Dr. Doppler warned.

"Wait then that means," I said looking over to Jim with a smile.

"He still thinks we have the map." Jim finished. Jim and I both slowly walked out of B. E. N's house and down the hill towards Silver. I quickly glanced at Jim only to see he was staring straight at silver with cold hard eyes. I looked down and sighed.

"If only Krista was here." I whispered to myself. Suddenly I felt something wiggling in my pocket. I stuffed my hand in and I felt something squashy. I grabbed a hold of the thing and took it out of my pocket.

"Maria!" I heard it squeal. I opened my hand and saw Morph and Alex.

"Alex! Morph! There you are!" I giggled. Morph nudged my cheek then quickly flew to nudge Jim.

"Morphy!" Jim said petting the little blob. I looked back up and saw Silver in front of us. I cupped Alex in my hand and held her close.

"Ah Morphy! I was wondering were ya were off to." Silver said as Morph flew around him. Silver sat on a rock as he examined his leg.

"Oh the soar old leg is down right snapped since that time we had in the galley ah?" Silver said jokingly. Jim stared at him coldly with those silver eyes. Silver's smile fell right off his face.

"Whatever you heard back there at least the part concerning you I didn't mean a word of it. If that blood thirsty lodged think I had gone soft then they would had gutted us both." Silver said. I looked back at Jim and saw his face softened a bit. I had no idea what they were talking about but I thought it would be better not to ask.

"Listen to me," Silver pulled Jim and I close to him.

"If we play our cards right we three can walk away from this rich as kings." Silver whispered. My eyes widen at the offer. Anger and humiliation filled my body as I saw Jim actually considering the offer.

"Yeah," Jim said thinking.

"What!" I whispered as I narrowed my eyes.

"You two get me that map and a and even portion of the treasure is yours." Silver put out his hand to conceal the deal. I turned to Jim and saw as he smile left his face. My heart raced and a smile spread across my face.

"Boy you are really something all that talk about greatness, light coming off my sails what a joke." Jim said walking around Silver.

"Now see here Jimbo," Jim didn't let him finish.

"At least you taught me one thing. Stick to it right? Well that's just what I'm goanna do. I'm goanna make sure you don't see one draballon of our treasure." Jim said looking over at me to show that the treasure was his mine and Krista's.

"That treasure is all mine by thunder!"

"Well try to find it without my map by thunder!" Jim yelled back.

"Guys stop!" I yelled at both of them.

"Oh you still don't know how to pick your fights do ya boy? Now mark me either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me I'll use the ships cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!" Silver yelled.

"Hey!" I said grabbing Silver's shoulder and turning him around.

"Were is Krista?" I asked coldly. Silver didn't answer me and turned back around.

"Morph come," He called angrily.

"Now!" He screamed. The pink blob flew behind Jim.

"Blasted!" Silver said as he walked away. I looked up at Alex who had been floated beside my head. She flew to Morph and cuddled up to him. All of us silently walked back up the hill and into B. E. N's house. Day turned into night and Amelia wasn't feeling any better.

"Gentlemen we-we must stay together and," Amelia said dazed.

"And! And what? We must stay together and what?" Dr. Doppler asked franticly.

"Dr. you have wonderful eyes." Amelia finished.

"She's lost her mind!" Dr. Doppler accused.

"Well you got to help her." Jim said.

"Dang it Jim I'm an astronomer not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor but not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate but it's not the same thing you can't help people with a doctorate you just sit there and you're useless!" Dr. Doppler pointed out.

"It's ok Doc its goanna be alright." Jim said patting Doppler's shoulder.

"Maybe I can help." I said kneeling down next to Amelia.

"Really?" Dr. Doppler asked.

"I think so." I answered examining Amelia's sides. Silence spread across the room as I felt Amelia's ribs.

"So is she ok?" B. E. N asked.

"Yea she ok she's just delusional from the lost of internal blood. She has about three broken ribs and her wrist is broken but that's the extent of her injuries." I said standing back up.

"She'll be a little out of it for a couple of hours but she'll snap out of it soon. But right now that's the least of our worries. We have to come up with a plan Jim to get the map and save Kris."

"I know, I know." Jim sighed.

"Jim do you have anything in mind?" Dr. Doppler asked.

"Yea doc Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy have's this knowledge of things." B. E. N said reassuring Doc.

"Jim any thoughts at all?" B. E. N asked Jim. I rolled my eyes at the question.

"Well without the map were dead." I said standing next to Jim.

"If we try to leave were dead." Jim added.

"And if we stay here were,"

"Dead! Were dead! Were dead! Were dead!" Morph said.

"Great." I heard Alex chirp.

"Yeah you can say that again." I said looking out the entrance.

"Well I think Jim and Maria could use some quite time so I'll just slip out the back door."

"Back door?" Jim and I said in union.

"Oh yeah I get this delightful breeze through here. Which I think is important because ventilation is important among friends." B. E. N said as Jim and I help him open a strange hole. We both looked inside and saw pipes and wires that went on forever.

"What is this stuff?" Jim asked.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire inside of this planet? Not a clue." B. E. N answered.

"Hey doc! We think we found a way out of here!" Jim said grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"No, no Jim, Maria wait the captain ordered us to stay together." Doc said but was to late Jim B. E. N and I had already jumped.

_KPOV_

I opened my eyes as I felt my legs ache and my head pound. I sat up and immediately I regretted it. I felt all the fluids rush in my head.

"Great I get to re-live the first time I fell from a high place." I looked at my arm and saw a huge black and purple spot.

"Ouch." I said to myself. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by pipes and wires.

"Were the heck am I?" I said rubbing my head. I tried standing up but got pushed back down. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was way to low.

"Ok so I guess I have to crawl." I said as I rolled to my knees. It had felt like hours before my knees started to ache.

"I swear if I cant find a way out in the next hour I am just going to lay here and die!" I said frustrated.

"B. E. N shush the last thing we need is for anyone to follow us!"

"What the?" I crawled a little further and saw an opening. I kept crawling till I hit the end of the pipe. I looked down and saw Jim and Maria! With some robot?

* * *

Ok I am so SORRY for not updating! I kinda took two weeks off for my birthday and then my internet went out for a week so yea I am so sorry. :(

Horseygirl96: Sorry for the mistakes I am not the best speller and my spelling check needs to be up dated but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

OMGitsEMILY: LOL! Yea Robots is one of my favorite movies and once I heard the song 'get off of that thing' I had to write! LOL. :)

Welsh Gem: Dont worry all stories will be updated. :

Wherever Girl: Thanx for the review! And dont worry Krista knows how to take care of herself I actually feel more bad for Jim and Maria. XD


	25. Chapter 25:The romance begins

Finally some Fluff! I'm letting you know now that the fluff is limited since the next chapter is going to basically explode with drama so enjoy.

* * *

_KPOV_

"Jimmy Maria were are we going? Cause I've never been down here myself and I have no idea were-

"Sush!" Jim said annoyed.

"Ok I'll be quite as a mouse! No talking for me just complete silence. Talking is bad at this point in our adventure don't you think Maria? I mean if-

"B. E. N!" Maria and Jim said frustrated.

"Sorry," The robot apologized.

"What are they doing?" I asked myself as I tried to jump out of the pipe quietly.

"Were do you think the exit is?" Jim asked no one unparticular.

"I don't know but I think we should take a rest." Maria suggested.

"What! Why?" Jim asked.

"Hmm.. Let me think we haven't had any water, food or sleep since we got here!" Maria stated.

"So?"

"So if we should run into trouble on the Legacy as least well have some energy. I personally don't want to be killed." Maria said as she picked a spot on one of the pipes and sat down.

"Jimmy I think she's right everyone need's there beauty sleep." B. E. N yawned as he joined Maria.

Jim rolled his eyes and sat next to Maria. "Fine but only for a little bit."

I waited till I was sure everyone was asleep to start looking around Jim and Maria for the map. I quietly tip-toed towards Maria and checked her black jacket and found nothing. Then I walked over to Jim and kneeled beside him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. My head went to thoughts of the night of the ball and how handsome he looked. Then of the nights we had spend down at the hollows playing thumb war and talking about life.

"I can't do this." I whispered to myself. I couldn't betray Jim and Maria there my friends. But if I didn't Silver would surly kill them.

"Well I guess I have no choice." I said as I got back up. I walked over Jim and Maria till I saw the robot.

"Cool," I kneeled back down to get a better look of it. I was about to touch it when it woke and screamed in my face.

"AAA!" I screamed as I fell backwards onto Maria and Jim.

"Krista?" Maria and Jim said in union.

"Hey guys ah…sorry for waking you," I said innocently. I felt my cheeks burn when I noticed that my legs were laying on Maria and my other half on Jim's legs. Jim quickly got up and helped me back on my feet.

"How did you escape?" Jim asked.

"I am….escaped through the air vents." I sighed debating in my head wither or not I should tell them about Silver's plan.

"Did they hurt you?" Jim asked looking around me.

"No Jim I'm perfectly fi-

"What happened?" Jim asked holding my left arm up to show the black and purple browse.

"I fell trying to find you guys. Did you know there's more then one was to get in here." I said sitting in between Maria and Jim.

"Krista are you sure you're ok?" Maria asked giving me a concerned look.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Because the last time we saw you you were about to fall into space till Danta saved you and now you show up all of a sudden with a weird explanation on how you escaped and a brose on your arm." Maria said.

"Maria I can assure you I'm fine I would just like to rest a bit before we do whatever you guys have planed."

"Ok," Maria said unsurely.

"Cough Cough," I heard someone say.

"Cough Cough!" I heard again I leaned forward a bit to see the robot trying to I guess get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who are you?" The robot asked.

"Oh I'm sorry my name's Krista Everheart and who might you be?"

"B. E. N Bio-

"Electron Navigator." Jim and Maria finished for him.

"Cool well nice to meet you B. E. N." I said extending my hand out to shake his but before B. E. N could Jim pulled my hand away.

"Trust me you do not want to do that." Jim whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I asked a smile spreading across my face.

"Just trust me." Jim smiled back. We made eye contact and again for probably the hundredth time I got lost in his hazel eyes. I don't know why but every time I look into his eyes I feel safe, secured and loved.

"Ah, well we better get some rest so we can am… get to the ship." Jim said rubbing his neck. It didn't even take me ten minutes to fall asleep into a world of fantasy and adventure.

_JPOV_

Time passed as I stared at Krista as she slept on my shoulder. For some reason I just couldn't stop looking at her. The way her face looked as she dreamed and how her thick, brown, wavy hair framed her face. She was just beautiful in more then one way and her personality was beyond compare. She could light up a room, but still could be mean and dark. Wait, why am I doing this to myself? She doesn't even like me she loves Maria not me.

* * *

"It's the fact that you haven't even tried to talk to me since I've got on this boat!" Maria raised her voice again.

"Maybe that's because I've been busy working and trying to figure out how we're going to get off this boat in one peace!" Krista yelled.

"Oh don't pretend you don't like working with Jim and Danta! I've only been gone for two months and it's like you've forgotten about me!" Maria screamed tears filling her eyes.

"Maria I never forgot about you!"

"Then tell me this Kris, what you said before you were taken away did you really mean it?" Maria asked tears coming down her checks.

Krista sighed. "Yes I did mean it and I still mean it now. I loved you Maria." She said in a low voice. The room got quiet again and I felt my heart being torn into two pieces. Then suddenly Maria hugged her.

"I love you to." I heard Maria whispered in Krista's ear. Krista hugged her back and berried her face in Maria's hair.

* * *

I tried to shake off the memory but it just kept coming back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Krista looking up at me.

"Ah, did I wake you?" I asked. Krista smiled as she shook her head. Silence filled the pipes as Krista and I sat there together.

"So what's the plan?" Krista asked lifting her head.

"Well we need to find a way out of here, pass Silver and the rest of the crew and get on the ship." I said looking in to her softy brown eyes.

"Ok why do we need to get on the ship? Did you find the treasure?"

"Because I lost the map it's somewhere on the ship. I thought I picked it up from the pile of rope but it was actually Morph and-

"Jim it's alright it wasn't your fault ok. We all make mistakes and anyways we need to get there and disable the canons before Silver finds out I didn't find the map and kill- In the middle of her sentence she started talking to herself.

"Wait what did you say?"

"Am it's ok you lost the map." Krista answered trying to change the subject.

"No about before Silver finds out you didn't find the map and kill? What does that mean?" I asked confused.

Krista sighed as tears started to fill her eyes. "I didn't escape in the air vents. I tried to but I got captured before I could. Silver found out and thought he could use me to his advantage. He said if I didn't find you and get the map that he would kill you, Maria, Dr. Doppler and Amelia and I just- I didn't have a choice it was either betray you or watch you get killed. So when I found you I was going to get the map from you but I couldn't." Krista finished tears running down her cheeks. I placed my hand on her cheek as she faced me.

"Krista I- I felt my throat suddenly grow dry.

"Jim you need to know," Krista said placing her hand over mine.

"The reason I couldn't go through with the plan is because I couldn't stand to see you angry at me cause I- As Krista was about to finish I couldn't help myself anymore I leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss and before I knew it I was staring into her brown eyes again. Then it hit me, Maria she loved Maria.

"I-I'm sorry," I shuddered.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I should have known better. You don't love me Kris you love Maria." I said rubbing my forehead.

"How did-

"I know that?" I finished for her. She nodded.

"I saw you and her in our quarters I saw you tell her you loved her." I accused.

"Yea well if you knew the whole story you would know that Maria broke up with me that night because she said I was in love with you and she knew it before I did! That's why I wanted to jump over board! But when you saved me I knew it. Even if I didn't want to admit it to myself I knew I fell in love with you James Hawkins! Ever since the ball and the way we danced I just-" Krista stopped herself mid-sentence.

"I just knew that it was something I had never felt before and I hoped you felt it to."

"Krista do you know how many hours I've spent thinking about you? How I wished I could tell you the way I felt about you? Krista the night we danced I- Krista interrupted me by kissing me. Again the kiss was soft but it had more passion then words could describe. Slowly we pulled away as I creased her cheeks.

"So are you lovebirds ready to go treasure hunting?" We both turned around and saw Maria and B. E. N staring at us.

"How long have you two been awake?" Maria asked her cheeks turning into a rosy color.

"Long enough to see you spill your guts out and kiss Mr. Hawkins here twice." Maria said her hands crossed over her chest as if she had something to prove.

"Jimmy and Krista sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Oh Jim and Krista, Krista and Jim! Don't you think that sounds romantic?" B. E. N asked. This time it was both of our cheeks that turned a bloody red color.

"So you ready to go?" I asked Krista.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She answered running her hand through my hair.

"Then lets follow that trail!" Maria screamed pointing down the pipe.

"What trail?" I asked looking down the dark pipe.

"The trail in which we blaze!" Krista added joining Maria.

"Ah that leads to my bathroom." B. E. N said bluntly.

"That trail in which we blaze!" Krista said pointing towards another pipe.

"Oh great," I mocked as I joined the girls down 'the trail in which we blaze'.

* * *

Fluff Fluff Fluff! It was finally time for Maria and Jim to have there first kiss! Now it's down to see if it well last. Oh yes more Drama! And I've been thinking about making another couple. Who will it be? You'll have to tune in next week for Chapter 25:Please dont do this.

Wherever Girl: Thanx! It only took me two days to write this chapter cause I had it all play out in my head last night and I had to write! P.S I hope you can catch some new dialouge I put in at the end. It's from one of my favorite movies.

Welsh Gem: Hope you enjoy the fluff cause I dont think dramatic drama, exploding planet, misunderstandings and romance mix very good.


	26. Chapter 26:To the ship!

Ok I know I said this chapter was so post to be thrilling and well good but I havn't wrote in five weeks so I'm kinda rusty but I was able to come up with this so please dont hate me.

Disclaimer:As if not writing for five weeks and coming up with a sucky chapter isnt bad enought I do not own TP.

* * *

"So do you have any idea where we are going?" Jim asked no one inperticular.

"I don't know but we have been walking for two hours already." Maria said exusahted.

"Come on guys we can't be that far from an exit." I said trying to reassure everyone but by the looks on their faces it look like I wasn't helping.

"Well we could use my sky roof." B. E. N yawned pointing upward.

"Sky roof?" Jim, Maria and I said in union as we looked up at the rigged tunnel.

"Great just one problem. We don't have a way to get up there." Maria pointed out.

"She's right there's no ladder." I said frustrated.

"Hmmm," Jim smirked as he looked up at the tunnel.

"Jim," I warned knowing what was going through his thick skull.

"What? It's possible." Jim chuckled.

"Yea but what if you cut yourself or fall? What would we do if we lost you?"

"Ah Kris don't worry I'll still be here for you. I know you love this." Jim said brushing his hair with his hand while smirking at me.

"Ha don't flatter yourself Mr. Hawkins the only reason I can't let you get hurt is because you're the only one who knows how to open the map." I said nudging Jims shoulder.

"Sure," Jim and Maria murmured.

"Jim I'm still not going to let you- Before I was able to finish my sentence Jim had jumped and gabbed on to one of the ledges.

"Ah! You're so stubborn!" I yelled so Jim could hear me.

"Your point is?" Jim laughed.

"I swear if he falls I'm going to choke him." I said.

"Be careful Jimmy!" B. E. N yelled as he sat down and fell asleep.

"So what happened?" Maria asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"What happened down in the galley before the mutiny I know something happened."

"The truth." I sighed sitting down.

"What?" Maria said confused as she sat down next to me.

"Before the mutiny Scroop woke me up, dragged me to the galley and threw me in front of Silver and basically told Silver to kill me."

"What!" Maria asked with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Scroop was trying to prove a point. He thought Silver was going soft and the whole crew thought I didn't do my job right." I said as I started playing with my mom's silver band on my finger.

"What was your job Kris?"

"To befriend Jim and be a spy for Silver,"

"Kris," Maria said softly.

"Well apparently Jim was hiding in a barrel and overheard the whole thing but still he forgave me." I said trailing off. Silence fell on both of us as we sat there together.

"Kris he likes you and you like him don't forget that." Maria said gently grabbing my chin to look up at her. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was right. Jim and I liked each other and there was no doubt about it.

"Maria I-

"Hey Guy's come on!" Jim yelled. Maria and I both looked up and saw that Jim was hanging at the top waiting for us.

"Is it safe?" I yelled back.

"Yea it's perfectly fine!" Jim giggled.

"Wait aren't we forgetting about something?" Maria asked as I was about to climb.

"What?"

"Mr. Robot here can't climb…I think." Maria said pointing to B. E. N who was sleeping.

"B. E. N!" I said loudly.

"Huh! What? What happened?" B. E. N asked.

"Well I guess I can carry him up." I shrugged.

"You sure about that?" Maria chuckled.

"Sure how bad could it be?" I said as I helped B. E. N on my back and started for the climb ahead of me.

Three minutes later…

"Ho, Ho, Ho a pirate's life for me!" B. E. N sang loudly.

"I swear if he sings that song again I'm going to shut him down." I said to myself.

"You're the one who wanted to carry him." Maria said climbing pass me.

"I didn't know he was going to sing all the way up but what's really annoying me is that he only knows one song." I said as I kept climbing.

"I can sing Justin Bibber." B. E. N said as he struggled to remember the words.

"Who's Justin Bibber?" Maria asked.

"Oh, Baby, baby, baby oh baby, baby, baby oh thought you'd always be mine, mine."

"No!" Maria and I yelled.

"Ok shutting up." B. E. N said sheepishly. It took Maria and I about four more minutes to climb the tunnel it wouldn't had took us so long if B. E. N hadn't decided to scream every time he looked down.

"Ok so how do we open the thing?" I asked trying to push it open.

"Let me see," B. E. N said pressing buttons that were on the keypad.

"There we go." Jim turned the wheel which opened the circler door.

"Careful," I whispered to Jim as he slowly opened the door.

"What do you see?" Maria asked.

"There asleep," Jim whispered as he opened the door more.

"Good the last thing we need is pirates on us while we try and steal their longboat." Maria said relieved.

"Pirates! Oh no not pirates!" B. E. N screamed.

"B. E. N!" We all said rather loudly as we covered his mouth.

"Ok come on." Jim said signaling us to follow him. We climbed out of the hole and quietly tip-toed across the campfire were Silver and his crew were sleeping. Finally I could actually breathe when we climbed into the longboat and took off for the ship.

"So what's the plan?" B. E. N asked.

"I don't know I guess will just wing it." I answered looking at Jim, Jim nodded in response. It didn't take long for us to reach the ship. Maria and B. E. N climbed off first, when I was about to jump off Jim grabbed my hand. I looked back at him puzzled.

"Kris I need you to stay here,"

"What!" I asked shocked.

"I don't need you getting hurt Kris just please promise me you'll stay in the boat." Jim pleaded.

"Jim I'm old enough to take care of my shelf."

"Trust me I know but just please," Jim begged. I looked over at Maria and gave in.

"Fine," I said mad.

"Thank you." Jim sighed. As he was about to jump off the longboat he kissed my cheek I gently touched my cheek as I felt them turning rosy red. I looked down as I watched them walk towards the hollows were the engine was. Then suddenly I saw something red pass by the corner of my eye. I turned the direction I saw the thing and saw it follow Jim, Maria and B. E. N then realized who it was.

"Scroop,"

* * *

Like I said it was kinda boring...so if anyone has any ideas feel free to private message me some ideas. Love you all and yea...


	27. Chapter 27:Epic Fail?

I can't even imagine why I have not posted for months! Even this chapter is bad! I'm so sorry! You all should put me on a pit and roast me till I'm burnt. I really did'nt mean for this to take so long, I got sidetracked and things got out of hand. I have so many ideas for new stories but I have yet to even finish the ones I have. So I'm leaving this up to you, should I continue this storie or stop and delete this all together? I need at least one review to know at least one person out there is reading, please let me know so I can start letting my imagination congure up some new and fresh ideas for this storie. I really have nothing else to say so please if your reading this review and tell me your honest opion. Thank you.

-SweetAngel183

* * *

JPOV

"Ok we need to disenable the cannons and,"

"Yes Captain Jimmy sir!" B. E. N saluted as he made his way down to the control system.

"No B. E. N I need-"

"Want me to follow him?" Maria asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please," I sighed rubbing my fore head, Maria quickly followed him.

"Great," I said to myself as I went downstairs to the hull. Trying not to make a sound I took out my gun and scanned the area.

"No one? That's wir-"

"Jim," I turned to see Krista.

KPOV

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay on the boat!" Jim whispered angrily.

"Technically for one I am on a boat and two, I saw something." I said softly. Jim rolled his eyes at me before responding.

"What did you see?" Jim asked handing me the gun.

"Scroop." I said bluntly taking out my own gun.

"What?" Jim said rather loudly.

"Shhhhhush!" I whispered harshly as I covered his mouth.

"Wha-"

"Look," I whispered pointing ahead. It was Scroop. Jim took his gun and pressed both of our bodies against the staircase. Once Scroop was out of sight Jim grabbed my wrist and led me to the hull. Once there he told me to keep guard while he searched the hull. Nodding I stood behind the doorway. About three minutes later Jim came back and gave me the map.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"Because they'll think I have it so if anything goes wrong run ok." Jim said placing the map into my cargo pant pocket. Before Jim could leave I grabbed his arm, he turned to meet my gaze.

"Nothing's going to happen." I said looking into his hazel eyes. Understanding Jim nodded.

BEEP! BEEP!

"AH!" Jim quickly took my hand and ran out of the hull.

"That stupid robot is going to get us all kill-" Before we could get to the deck we ran into him. Scroop.

"Cabin boy," Scroop hissed.

"Run!" Jim said running back down the stairs. We started down the hallways of the ship, I tried pushing down crates and barrels to stop Scroop but he dodged every one. Jim turned and flinged me against the wall. I covered my mouth to smuggle a sound and Jim quickly glanced at me to give a sympathetic look. I nodded reassuring him I was ok before he looked away. Not even waiting a minute he jumped out and aimed the gun at Scroop.

"SHIT!" Jim said as the lights went out.

"Jim!" I said as I ran right into him. The lights came back on and I was lying on top of Jim. I quickly got back up then help Jim up, we both looked around for Scroop but he was no were in sight.

"AHHHH!" Both Jim and I looked up and saw Morph and Alex poking his eyes. Scroop grabbed both of them and threw them back into the pipes then threw his self onto Jim making Jim lose his gun. I ran towards the gun but was stopped by Scroop scrapping my ankle. Instead of falling I was...flying?

BANG!

I looked back to see Jim and Scroop go up out of the ship. I kicked the wall to reach up to them; Scroop grabbed a hold of the mast while Jim was trying to grab the gun. I kicked harder so I could try and reach the gun, right when it was at my fingertips I felt something claw my back. I felt the gun slip my fingers as I was pulled back. I looked back to see what got a hold of me…

* * *

Yes I know it stops in the middle of the scene but I kinda got the feeling it was to wordy like the whole point of this scene is to make you sit on the edge of your seat to find out what's going to happen next and I was making it seem to boring. I dont know and if I can get at least one review telling me to keep going then I'll try my best not to screw up this scene, although I spent about tweenty mintues just trying to figure out how to write this chapter...half a chapter but hey good things take time right? Anywho I'm also making disney crossover videos on youtube which is what got me sidetrack so if you want I have only one viedo up right now but it's gotten 665 views so if you all want my youtube account is also SweetAngel183. Thank you and please review. :D


	28. Chapter 28:Close calls

Hey guys! It feels awsome to write again! I can't believe it only took ten minutes to write this! I got my creativity back and I hope it stays. Well I hope you enjoy :)

-SweetAngel183

* * *

"Goodbye cabin girl."

Scroop threw me and again I started to go up. I kicked my feet to get to the mast and finally grabbed a hold of it. I looked up and saw Jim grasp the ship's flag.

"Jim the gun!" I yelled. He quickly looked up and stretched for the gun but before he could grab it it missed and flew out of sight.

"NO!" Jim cried. Looking down I saw Scroop climbing up towards me. Rapidly I climbed the mast till I was at the top. I could feel him coming closer as the wood shook from how hard he was climbing.

"When I saw now, duck." Jim whispered.

"What?" I asked but it was too late Scroop clutched my leg and pulled me down to his face. I was under him and there was nothing I could do.

"Do say hello to Mr. Arrow for me." Scroop hissed as he started cutting the rope that held the flag. I looked up at Jim to see him jump to grab the mast.

"Ah!" I quickly kicked Scroop which ended in him flying towards Jim!

"Tell him yourself!" Jim said kicking Scroop into the flag. Suddenly the gravity came back and both Jim and I fell.

"OW!" I cried rubbing my back. I tried arching my back but felt like there was something holding me down. I open my eyes and saw Jim rubbing his head.

"Am, Jim?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh," Jim expeditiously got off me and helped me up.

"You alright?" Jim asked.

"Yes I'm fine are you?"

"Yea," Jim chuckled.

"So now?" I ask.

"Now what?"

"Duck?"

Poof!

"Ow," Jim said turning around to see Morph and Alex covered in black.

"Cannons disenabled Captain Jimmy sir!" B. E. N said covered in wires.

"Well now we know who to thank for saving our lives." I giggled.

"Sorry the last one was my fault I thought it was blue not red." Maria said running up to deck. Jim gave me a 'ha I win' look, I just rolled my eyes.

"Come one guys we got to find Amelia and Dr. Doppler." I said pointing to the longboat.

"There at my house!" B. E. N cheered jumping into the small boat. I looked down and saw the distance between me and the ground.

"You ok?" Jim asked.

"Oh yeah I'm peachy." I giggled.

"Kris?" Jim asked.

"Fine, I-I'm afraid of this. Ever since I fell last time I-I don't think I can do it." I shuddered.

"Want me to help?" Jim asked lending a hand.

"I can do this by myself," I stated.

"Do you trust me?" Jim queried.

"Yes," I answered grasping his hand.

"Then jump!" Jim shouted as we both jumped off the mast. Inches from the ground he grabbed me and laid me on top of him.

Bang!

"Jim!" I was trying to get off him when he grabbed my arm.

"I'm fine but a kiss might help me up," Jim said with his eyes closed.

"You're such a girl," I chuckled leaning into a kiss.

"So I don't mean to interrupt anything but we got a hurt captain with a short temper and a rambling doctor out there by themselves. I don't know about you but to me that doesn't sound like a good mix." Maria pointed out.

"Come one," I said standing back up and leading a hand.

"Thanks," Jim sighed taking the gesture and getting back on his feet.

"Oh and if we live through this remind me to thank you," I whispered before running towards the longboat.

Five Minutes later….

"Were back!" B. E. N sighed trying to get up from his "back door".

"Grab my hand," Jim said. I was about to grasp it when I stopped mid-way.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Well I'm kind of afraid were going to jump again."

"Ha ha," Jim said sarcastically. I quickly grasped his hand, he helped both I and Maria up into B. E. N's house.

"Captain! Captain I found the map." Jim said standing in front of a shadow.

"I knew you would come in handy boy," Silver stepped out of the shadows.

"No!" I screamed as two alien things grabbed me. They also captured Maria, B. E. N and Jim.

"You're just like me Jimbo, ya hate to lose." Silver said with a smug smile.

"I'm nothing like you!" Jim spat.

"Thank the havens on that ey?" For a second there I saw Silvers face hold pain from Jim's words.

"Where's the map?" Silver asked.

"Safe," Jim answered.

"Don't mess with me boy." Silver warned. Jim rolled his eyes in annoyance. I felt one of the aliens who were holding me go up my shirt. I was about to scream when they covered my mouth.

"Boys!" Silver yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. He cooled his temper.

"Search the girl," Silver finished. There tenicals and arms started roaming all over my body. One of them tried un-buttoning my pants but Silver stopped him. Finally they found it in my cargo pocket.

"Ha Jimbo keeping the jewel in the treasure hmm?" Silver asked as he tried to open it. Failing at each attempt he looked at Jim.

"Open it," He ordered. Jim glared at him.

"I suggest ya do it boy," Silver threatened looking at me. Knowing what Silver was thinking Jim opened the map. A dark green light came out and centered it self in the middle of the room. It shaped itself as Treasure Planet then suddenly became a straight green line out the door and into the forest. Silver chuckled at the finding then turned back to us.

"Lock em up with the rest of em," Silver ordered.

"You want the map? You have to take me," Jim said closing back up the map.

"Wha?" Silver eyed Jim and I then shook his head.

"We take em all!"

* * *

Guys please review!

Wherevner Girl: Thanks for helping me off my butt! I really appricate it. I hope this chapter dosen't make you regret it. :D


	29. Chapter 29:Love at first sight?

New chapter in an hour. It's kinda short but I wanted to put up a new chapter before I had to go to school. Hope you enjoy guys. :) -SweetAngel183

* * *

Five minutes later…

"So now what?" I whispered to Jim who was tied behind me.

"Duck!" B. E. N hollered.

"Quiet!" A fat grey alien hollered. Jim sighed.

"Follow my lead." Jim whispered in my ear.

"Remember last time I "followed your lead?" I said sarcastically.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Jim asked.

"No but why can't we just wing it?" I asked.

"And do what? Let them take the treasure?" Jim said.

"No but we can't really make a plan since we have no idea what's going on in there heads." I pointed out.

"Just follow my lead." I said.

"Why can't both of you help each other out." Maria whispered harshly.

"Sounds good to me," Jim smiled.

"Fine," I sighed.

"I suggest you two stay quiet." Danta whispered.

"Sorry to say Danta but were not on the ship anymore and I'm not your cabin girl so stop bossing me around!" I retorted.

"No but who's the one held hostage?" Danta asked.

"I'm bound, yes but who's the one who's trapped in a world he doesn't want to be in? " Danta's face feel to one of hurt.

"Just because I'm bound and I have little to no hope right now of going back to my dad at least I know I did what I could to get back to him and save my friends. To bad I can't say the same for you." I spat. Danta looked down then turned away. I felt slightly bad for what I had said but I couldn't take it back, it was the truth. The boat stopped and Silver roughly took Jim and I out of the little boat.

"What about Maria?" I asked.

"Jimbo and you are my only concern." Silver whispered. Jim and I both gave him a confused look before following him.

MPOV

Three minutes later…

"You ok?" Danta asked as he saw me move to try and get blood to rush through my hand.

"Oh yes it's very comfortable to be tied and bound." I said sarcastically.

"Well," Danta said as he started messing with the rope that was tied around my wrists.

"There you go," Danta untied to ropes and threw them out of the longboat.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making you feel more comfortable." Danta chuckled.

"Why?"

"Cause it's time I do the right thing." Danta said jumping out the longboat. He landed out a hand for me to take.

"It's about time." I answered jumping out of the longboat myself.

"Alright the captain and doctor are over there," Danta said pointing across.

"No," I replied.

"Why not?" Danta asked.

"Because we have no idea what's happening and if we help them it might be too late for Jim and Krista if you know what I mean."

"Alright so what do you want to do?"

"Follow Jim and Krista," I answered pointing ahead.

"Ok but let me go first just in case there's anyone hiding." Danta said walking ahead of me. I nodded flowing him, not even taking two steps I tripped over a root.

"Maria," Danta gasp catching me. Our eyes locked for a second before I turned away.

"We ah should really get going before we, yeah." I shuddered.

"Yeah we should." Danta replied.

* * *

Ok I don't believe in "love at first sight" but hey I thought why not give it a try? Anywho yes I know short chapter but hey it's something my mind congured up while I was in the shower. So once I had the idea in my head I dried up, got dressed then went straight for my computer. Now I have to do my hair so hope you like it. :D

Wherever Girl: Thanks for everything and I'm going to try and post every weekend except for this weekend cause I'm going on a camping trip to a lake with a couple of friends. I really hope this chapter was to your likeing. :)


End file.
